The Bright Flash (A PewdieCry Fanfiction)
by hayleydupont
Summary: Pewds and Cry are friends but between them hide some feelings. Will they talk about what really feel? or Will they keep silent forever? Change a friendship for love never result pretty well. [Spanish]
1. Chapter 1

Pewdiepie y Cry acababan de jugar 'Portal' durante el livestream que grabaron juntos; exhausto por las horas frente al ordenador como al haber estado sentado mucho tiempo el americano de ojos azules apagó su computadora como las luces de su recámara para poder recostarse y descansar, justo cuando puso la cabeza sobre la almohada pidió con ansias poder conciliar el sueño rápido y que aquellas palabras que se cruzaron durante el juego desaparecieran de su cabeza.

_"-Cry, Cry, Cry...- lo llamó varias veces el sueco hasta que pudo captar la atención del castaño_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-¿Recuerdas? –Esperó confundido mirando la pantalla del ordenador, no entendía a que se estaba refiriendo -¿Septiembre?- añadió, dejándolo sin palabras que su única acción fue matar a su personaje de Portal aventándolo al agua estancada cuando su risa burlona se hizo presente._

_-Él lo recuerda….-agregó el rubio y centraron su atención al juego nuevamente como cualquier broma estúpida que se ingeniaban mientras jugaban."_

Ryan sabía de ante mano que no fue una buena manera de reaccionar pero ¿Qué debía de hacer al respecto?, este había sido un tema que ambos habían acordado olvidar por completo, que habían decidido que harían como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada y él no podía evitar cerrar con fuerza sus párpados al volver a recordar esas palabras, sentía que el pasado había traspasado la realidad y que esas palabras las escuchaba tan cerca...

_"-Si realmente no te sientes cómodo...hagamos que esto nunca paso- concluyó Félix al mirarlo a los ojos"_

Al recordar esas palabras Ryan no estaba seguro si Félix pudo percibir como se sintió frente a sus palabras ya que dentro de lo más profundo de su ser le había dolido aunque no quisiera reconocerlo ya que pesaba más aquellos pensamientos en su cabeza donde se decía a sí mismo _"No Ryan, tú no puedes continuar con esto, tú no puedes sentir esto" _lo que lo llevó a concluir con aquella frase.

_"-Es lo mejor-"_

Sabía que era completamente absurdo sentirse de esa manera por lo que paso hace ya más de un año pero todo esto lo estaba llevando a un callejón sin salida, no solo por lo que había pasado sino por los problemas que se le iban sumando: el ajetreo de su nuevo cambio de domicilio que para él había sido todo un maldito problema, los problemas con su madre y su padre biológico, su hermana son sus propios problemas y la responsabilidad de estar al tanto de su hermano menor Nathan; todo eso provocaba en él que su nivel de presión arterial aumentara produciendo un estado de estrés que lo atormentaba y lo llevaba a caer en una depresión que lo iba desmoronando lentamente; se debe aclarar que no es una depresión extremista al borde de que no quiera vivir o que pensara en el suicidio puesto que él estaba consciente que eso no arreglaría nada sino que sentirse deprimido lo mantenía en un estado de tristeza, de desinterés a tal grado que llegaba a sentirse…solo. Ryan sentía que los demás no se preocupaban por él y aunque sabía que era idiota llegar a esa conclusión no dejaba de pensar que esa era la verdad de su situación; le gustaba estar sólo porque era la única manera de escaparse de la realidad aunque claro no a tal grado de ser un jodido antisocial, o que no le guste salir a la calle por temor a las personas (como suele demostrar por usar el avatar de una máscara) sino que era como cualquier persona que suele llegar a sentirse molesto ante una congestión de personas en un solo lugar, él era una persona como cualquier otra con sus propios problemas que debía de aprender a lidiar de alguna manera y eso era lo que intentaba hacer.

Era un domingo caluroso en Florida, Ryan abrió sus ojos justo cuando sintió como algo húmedo hizo contacto con la piel de su mejilla lo que lo llevo a fruncir el ceño y al enfocar su mirada azulada se dio cuenta que quién lo había despertado era aquel perro que le pertenecía frente a él.

-Fuck, bájate –le dijo al acariciarlo un poco pero con la intención de quitárselo de encima y poder incorporarse de la cama, era rutinario que se quedara unos minutos sentado tratando de que el sueño se desvaneciera de su cuerpo o tal vez de pensar mejor las cosas y volver a dormir un rato más pero ese debatir en lo que debía hacer o no fueron interrumpidos por los golpes que daba su perro con su hocico en la rodilla de su pierna derecha tal vez porque ya esperaba el almuerzo como también su estómago reclamaba.

Eran casi la 1 de la tarde pero era totalmente normal en él que se despertara a esa hora tras pasar casi toda la noche frente al ordenador como cada livestream que grababa en compañía de sus amigos pero esto le provocaba que sus estados de sueño ya estuvieran acostumbrados a este mal trato, tomó sus lentes de armazón negro en la mesita de noche a un lado de la cama para poder visualizar mejor y se levantó por completo para caminar hacia la cocina de su pequeña casa; vivía solo lo cual era una gran ventaja puesto que podía hacer lo que quisiera sin tener que escuchar los continuos problemas que se daban lugar en su hogar, no había sido fácil pero sabía que era la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado, aunque extrañaba el ambiente de estar rodeado de una familia así tenía mayor privacidad. El americano se rascó la cabeza con fatiga alborotando aquel cabello castaño claro y con su otra mano acariciaba su abdomen por sobre la playera azul de manga corta que traía puesta, llevaba un pantalón deportivo y estaba descalzo; le dió de comer a su perro y se sirvió algo de cereal para que mientras desayunaba pudiera tener acceso desde su tablet a Youtube como a Tumblr y leer los comentarios de sus seguidores mientras que ya en su PC estaba tratando de editar el video que pensaba subir el lunes como todos los días de la semana, para su extrañeza vió que Félix ya había subido el video de Portal que habían grabado la noche anterior y que le había dejado un mensaje en Youtube diciendo "Cita del día: 2pm."

-¡Fuck!-exclamó agotado pero vió que aún tenía tiempo, terminó de desayunar y dejó el tazón sobre el fregadero puesto que después lo lavaría para disponerse a hablar con su amigo por Skype, justo cuando el foco verde se ilumino se abrió una ventana de conversación de su parte.

"Hey Bro"

"Sup"

"Ayer te fuiste muy cortante cuando terminamos de grabar"

"Lo siento, tenía otras cosas que hacer"

Le escribió evitando hablar del tema.

"Ok"

Fue lo único que le respondió y al parecer se creó una especie de incomodo momento entre los dos a pesar de la gran distancia que los separaba, el americano tuvo la oportunidad de quitarse la playera para ir a buscar otra y cambiarse (nunca encendía la cámara por lo que podía hacer lo que quisiera mientras estaba frente al ordenador), cuando regresó a checar algunas cosas en Tumblr vió que Pewds le había contestado.

"Tengo planeado ir a los Estados Unidos en unos meses"

Aquella revelación lo había dejado algo anonadado como incomodo al castaño ya que regresaría a los Estados Unidos por segunda vez.

"Me alegro, será la primera vez que lo visites con Marzia"

Le fue difícil escribir el nombre de la persona del cual su amigo estaba enamorado, su novia desde hace ya casi un año puesto que la conoció por unos amigos de ella, bueno eso era lo que Félix le contó cuando le habló de la nueva chica que le había cautivado.

"Iré solo...no será la primera vez que vaya Cry"

Le recordó y guardó compostura

"¿Por qué?, pensé que vendrías con ella para que visitará los Estados Unidos contigo"

Dijo ya que su novia era igualmente extranjera como él, para resumir un poco la historia de ellos dos acotaré solamente que gracias a unos amigos de ella que le pasaron un video de Pewds ya grabando videojuegos ella le habló a él, comenzaron una corta amistad a distancia cuando él sin dudarlo fue a Italia para verla, no tardo mucho hasta que tomaron la decisión de vivir juntos en Suecia (lugar de residencia de Pewds), la mayoría de los fans del sueco concordaban que era muy lindo saber que ellos dos se habían flechado tan rápido como de una manera muy romántica y todo esto lo sabía el americano por los comentarios que escribían las fans en algunas redes sociales cuando ellos dos grababan un video juntos, por lo tanto aunque no quisiera admitirlo Ryan se sentía algo disgustado por esa idea.

"Irá a Italia con sus padres porque estamos contemplando la idea de vivir allá"

A Cry no le sorprendió la idea.

"Me alegro, ese es otro gran paso en su relación"

"Supongo"

Silencio.

"En fin, iré a Los Ángeles para checar algunas cosas en el festival de Videojuegos"

"Me parece bien y bueno, nos fue muy bien con en el video de Portal, mucha gente está comentado de ello"

"Si, es bueno saber que a la gente les gustará nuestro 'Broday everyday' "

"Es grandioso...encontré un nuevo juego llamado..."

La conversación siguió por un largo rato, para Pewds era de noche allá en Suecia y el día apenas caía en Florida; siempre hablaban varias horas por aquel medio de cosas triviales como eran videojuegos o algunos otros asuntos que tenían, para Ryan era divertido pero varias veces se quedaba pensando en el pasado...aquel pasado que ambos habían ocultado.

Pasaron algunas semanas que se fueron convirtiendo en meses, Cry no era una de las personas que midiera el tiempo en el que vive ni mucho menos razonaba lo que decía o hacía cuando estaba ebrio, iban dos sábados por la noche que se grababa junto con sus amigos totalmente ebrio diciendo estupideces o haciendo el ridículo cosa que no temía hacer en lo absoluto pero no se había dado cuenta en qué punto había llegado hasta que reprodujo el video del sábado anterior, esa conversación que tuvo con su propia alma sobre lo que realmente sentía mientras estaba completamente fuera de sus cabales

"_haha Pewds no está, posiblemente está dormido o teniendo sexo con su novia…..si tal vez, no es nada malo todos lo tenemos….el sexo es completamente natural en los seres humanos….y más teniendo una novia como la de él…..tal vez ya está roncando y yo sigo aquí jugando este estúpido juego"_

Al escucharse decir esas palabras fue el foco de atención que tuvo para darse cuenta de lo mal que estaba, la depresión que tenía era evidente que ya hasta estaba dando lastima a las demás personas, Russ le había preguntado si estaba bien pero lo único que pudo decirle fue…

_"Bien, no te preocupes es algo que se me pasará pronto"_

Y para que eso sucediera tenía que alejarse de todo un tiempo, tomó la decisión de escribir en Tumblr como subir un video en Youtube para explicarle a sus seguidores que se tomaría unos días por la situación en la que se encontraba sin dar más detalles de los necesarios; para Cry el escape de su realidad era grabar y hacer lo que más le gustaba que era jugar videojuegos pero ahora eso no lo llenaba del todo, no lo hacía sentir feliz ya que podría despejarse un rato pero así como podía poner su mente en blanco ésta se acumulaba de problemas tan fácilmente que lo enviaban a un agujero sin salida, con respecto a Pewds y él sintió que lo mejor era evitarlo sin duda alguna y ahora más puesto que algunos de sus seguidores estaban realizando Fanarts donde dibujaban que Pewds y Cry tenían una relación así que tanto como los dos manteníamos una conducta de desinterés por el tema, incluso el americano se reía de eso y prefería seguir el juego cuando se le presentaba la oportunidad.

Pasaron más días desde que él tomó esa decisión por lo que una noche tocaron la puerta de su casa lo cual le era bastante inusual, las cervezas se habían evaporado de sus manos como un fantasma, no se sentía mal solo relajado así que al abrir la puerta se quedó perplejo, aquel cabello rubio corto y esos ojos azules estaban nuevamente frente a él, tenía esa playera café claro de manga tres cuartos y pantalones de mezclilla; le sonrió con ternura pero el americano no desvanecía esa expresión de sorpresa, confusión y asombro por su presencia.

-Me alegra saber que aquí estás -escucharlo hablar con ese acento sinigual le hizo caer en cuenta de que el alcohol que había consumido no podía haber hecho que tuviera alucinaciones tan reales.


	2. Chapter 2

Awww agradezco a Jassi por su comentario x3 enserio estoy igual de feliz por saber que tu como yo escribimos y nos encanta el pewdiecry *-*, enserio me has hecho el día completamente feliz por que te gustara como describí a Cry x3 es un honor para mi hacerlo y aunque sé que él no lo puede leer (por que no sabe español xD) amaría saber que me asemejo a lo que él piensa (obvio no lo que siente realmente) y a sus actitudes, por ti subo el siguiente capítulo *-* espero que te guste y esta semana seguiré subiendo lo prometo :D hasta ahora llevo a los 7 capitulos los iré subiendo ;). Muchas gracias.

Capítulo 2.-

-WTF? -exclamó cuando de un momento a otro sintió el reconfortante abrazo del sueco, sentir el calor de su cuerpo le hizo darse cuenta que lo había extrañado de alguna u otra manera.

El abrazo no duró mucho porque el castaño ni siquiera pudo abrazarlo, estaba congelado en el suelo de su casa que le era difícil moverse, al estar frente a frente después de que ambos tomaran su distancia, con esa sonrisa en sus finos labios le pregunto el sueco.

-¿Puedo pasar?-

Asintió ante eso, se adentró a su nueva casa y frente a esa espontaneidad que lo singularizaba se sentó sobre el sofá de la sala sin que Cry le diera permiso, en su mente no lograba asimilar lo que estaba pasando que hasta se le olvidó por completo el gran desorden que tenía en la sala como las latas de cerveza vacías que yacían en la alfombra.

-Me alegra que conservaras este sofá -al escucharlo decir eso, Cry sintió el intenso calor juntarse en sus mejillas por lo que sabía que no tardaría en ruborizarse.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?, ¿C-Como llegaste hasta mi casa?, yo no te dije de mi cambio de domicilio y tú me dijiste que irías a Los Ángeles no a Florida –lo cuestionó con varias preguntas y temblándole la voz, Félix le sonrió dulcemente.

-Decidí cambiar mis planes para visitarte Ryan, para mí ya no eres la persona sin un rostro ¿recuerdas? –sus palabras fueron seguras y el castaño trató de contener la respiración ante lo que había dicho pero más por haber pronunciado su verdadero nombre- sin una identidad que no quieres mostrar a nadie y que te refugias en…. ¿alcohol? -completo la frase al tomar una de las latas que estaban en el suelo, con un gesto de asco la tiró nuevamente al suelo- ¡Iak! –exclamó con desagradado.

-Será mejor que te vayas de aquí Pewds ya es tarde y yo mañana debo hacer unas cosas –el americano no quiso mirarlo por lo que terminó agachando la mirada hacia la alfombra, se dió cuenta que estaba en unas pésimas fachas puesto que traía un pantalón deportivo y una playera color azul marino

-Oh vamos Cry acabo de llegar de un largo viaje desde Suecia hasta aquí, casi 10 horas pero es cansado y ¿me estás corriendo ya?

-No, claro que no te estoy corriendo y sabes muy bien que no me gusta ser grosero pero me siento bastante cansado –levantó su mirada al mismo tiempo que se rascaba la cabeza

-Estás ebrio –afirmó y por ende Cry frunció el ceño

-No lo estoy –refutó

-Ok –dijo con desinterés y se levantó del sofá, en ese momento el castaño se sintió ligeramente aliviado al ver que haría lo que le estaba pidiendo, era una grosería pedirle que se fuera de esa manera y más por lo tarde que era pero cuando menos se dió cuenta Félix se acercaba hacia él.

-¿Qué haces? –le pregunto confundido y algo nervioso por lo que retrocedió algunos pasos como reflejo cuando el rubio se acercó lo suficiente para que Cry pudiera sentir su respiración- Fuck You Pewds –exclamó molesto esquivándolo.

-Hueles horriblemente a alcohol –le dijo arrugando un poco la nariz pero Cry ya estaba molesto así que le dió la espalda por lo apenado que le había hecho sentir al estar así.

-Me voy a la cama –le avisó sin decir nada más, camino a la recámara que estaba cerca de la pequeña sala pensando en que lo que había ocurrido era producto de mi propio estado de ebriedad; cerró la puerta poniéndose contra ella para pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando, ¿Por qué estaba aquí?, ¿Por qué diablos estaba pensando en él?, era completamente tonto que terminó aventándose contra su cama para poder cerrar los ojos, dejar que el sueño lo consumiera por completo, que pusiera sus pensamientos en blanco.

Cry sumergido entre sus sueños no pudo evitar recordar aquellas palabras que cruzaron hace poco Russ y él…

_"Sé que todo lo que están haciendo las fans de Pewds y algunas tuyas sobre ustedes es una completa mierda y me alegra saber que no tengas interés en lo más mínimo por ese tema"_

_"Me da igual, he leído algunas cosas como visto esas imágenes pero no le tomo importancia" le dijo sonando serio_

_"Me alegro por eso pero quiero preguntarte algo" espero a que continuara "¿Esta es la razón por la que le dejaste de hablar un largo tiempo?, ¿Cómo de grabar con él algún video?"_

_"Nop, fue porque no tenemos tiempo para poder grabar, recuerda los horarios son distintos aparte de que yo tengo otros asuntos que hacer, mis estúpidos problemas familiares" le aclaró sin una pizca de incomodidad en el tema_

_"Ok, pero no te incomoda…¿que esos comentarios te lleguen a afectar?" Cry se quedó algo confundido_

_"¿Cómo?" preguntó._

_"Cuando a mí me están diciendo frecuentemente que alguien quiere conmigo o que esa persona sería perfecta para ser mi novia termino por interesarme en ella" esas palabras lo dejaron totalmente anonadado, no creía que eso fuera posible aunque varios amigos suyos les había pasaba lo mismo obvio con alguna mujer no con un hombre y esto sonaba totalmente gay._

_"Haha no seas idiota, eso no puede pasar si realmente estas seguro de tu orientación sexual y sabes perfectamente que yo lo estoy" se bufó ante eso y Russ se unió a la risa._

_"Lo sé, solo quería decírtelo pero enserio es bueno que todo esto no te afecte en ningún sentido"_

_"Claro que no" soltó una pequeña risita para seguir jugando Worms junto con su amigo, después de un largo rato de silencio agrego "aparte él tiene novia"_

_"Y que novia, es muy bonita la verdad" confesó Russ y Cry prefirió guardar silencio como si eso le hubiera afectado pero antes de que pudiera asimilar eso vió que su amigo mató a su penúltimo guerrero_

_"Jódete Russ no es justo, me tomaste desprevenido" le reclamó molesto_

_"Lo siento amigo" agregó y siguieron jugando olvidando por completo el tema._

Sus ojos azules se abrieron cuando escuchó el despertador que sonaba sobre la mesa de noche por lo que lo apagó con una mano y tomé sus lentes, Cry se sentía crudo y con dolor de cabeza insoportable por lo que terminó maldiciendo haber tomado tanto la noche anterior; se acercó al baño que estaba conectado a su recámara para lavarse los dientes como refrescarse el rostro pensando en que debía de tomar un poco de café o comer algo para sentirse mejor, pero al ver su rostro reflejado en el espejo recordó lo que había pasado anoche, la visita inesperada de Pewds en su casa así que sin perder tiempo abrió la puerta de su recámara y al asomarse a la sala no lo vio, pudo respirar profundamente aliviado al pensar que solo había sido un mal sueño; con una cara de fastidio caminó hacia la pequeña cocina cuando vio al rubio sentando en la mesa tomando café.

-¿Qué diablos….- no pudo completar esa frase porque él sueco habló

-Buenos días…para ti claro –miró el reloj de su personaje favorito de Hora de Aventura (Jake) que llevaba puesto en su muñeca izquierda- para mí esta por anochecer y….

-¿Qué estuviste haciendo toda la noche? –le pregunto confundido tras interrumpirlo, aprovechó para tomar una taza y servirse café.

-Vi la televisión aunque los canales americanos que tienen a aquí son muchísimos que allá en Suecia, aparte los comerciales son algo extraños y no había mucho que ver –le explicó el ojiazul mientras el americano le dió el primer sorbo a su café

-Nunca hay nada que ver en la televisión a esa hora puesto que todos están durmiendo- acotó con ironía y Pewds lo miró molesto

-Fuck you –exclamó y el otro no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa- quería usar tu computadora pero está dentro de tu recámara- al decir ese comentario la risa terminó abruptamente dejándolo mudo, le sorprendió que supiera ese detalle y solo pudo pensar en que probablemente lo había espiado mientras estaba durmiendo.

-¿C-Cómo lo…- tartamudeó sin terminar la pregunta ya que vió que el rubio hizo los ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos.

-Es obvio que todo mundo sabe que tu computadora está en tu recámara, tú mismo has subido fotos como comentado que apagas el ordenador y te acuestas- explicó y Cry soltó un suspiro.

- Oh, cierto….lo siento –el americano le dió rápidamente la espalda para evitar que lo viera sonrojado ante eso, en sus pensamientos se sentía idiota pensando en esas tonterías y más por lo que habían vivido ya hace tiempo atrás.

-Tu casa nueva me gusta- exclamó y lo volteó a ver con una ligera sonrisa en sus finos labios.

-Gracias –dijo y se dio cuenta que se había terminado el café por lo que dejo la taza en el fregadero.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Ambos estuvieron en un pequeño momento en total silencio y fue tan incómodo que Cry sintió un completo alivio cuando Pewds volvió a hablar.

-Bueno, coloqué mis cosas en la sala espero no te moleste

-Claro que no –dijo con rapidez para mirarlo- ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás?-pregunto finalmente- no es que quiera correrte pero solo es por curiosidad.

-No te preocupes, la verdad solo pienso quedarme 2 semanas pero si tienes muchas cosas que hacer como dijiste ayer me iré a un hotel.

-No –interrumpió- puedes quedarte lo que quieras aquí, no hay ningún problema aunque esté ocupado pero ya nos arreglaremos con eso –el americano sonó muy seguro para poder convencerlo y el rubio sonrió mostrándole esa dentadura que le gustaba al castaño.

-Gracias –dijo y se levantó de la mesa- ¿no tienes nada de comer?, me estoy muriendo de hambre desde que llegué y estuve buscando –se acercó para comprobar nuevamente los compartimientos de la alacena como el refrigerador- pero no tienes nada de comida, ¿Qué no comes? –Cry se encogió de hombros- ¿Sólo comes pizza o qué?- soltó ahora una risa algo sonora.

-Sólo los fines de semana pero si quieres salimos a comer algo, no muy lejos de aquí hay un pequeño restaurante –propuso y él ojiazul de mirada clara asintió- sólo me voy a cambiar, no tardo –añadió cuando vió la oportunidad para dar la vuelta y retirarse pero sin previo aviso sintió como el rubio tomó de su brazo, fue una fracción de segundo cuando hizo eso y ambos se miraron a los ojos con detenimiento provocando que el ojiazul de mirada más profunda se me sintiera totalmente estúpido hasta que pudo zafar su brazo de la mano de su amigo.

-Siempre tienes esa mirada, tan vaga y profunda –frunció el ceño al escucharlo- aparte que no te gusta que te miren tanto tiempo, si pudieras siempre tendrías esa máscara en tu rostro como suelen dibujarte en los fanarts

-No puedo estarme ocultando de todos siempre como me gustaría –agregó alejándose un poco y tomar distancia de él

-Peeeeroooo…-dijo con emoción y salió corriendo hacia la sala por lo que el americano confundido lo siguió, tomó su maleta para sacar algunas de sus cosas hasta que sacó una máscara, se incorporó para acercarse a al castaño con ella en sus manos- Toma, me la dio un fan pero creo que podrías usarla mientras esté aquí –sonrió y su amigo la tomó en sus manos para verla con detenimiento, estaba seguro que desde el momento en que decidió subir videos a Youtube sin mostrar su verdadera identidad sabía que era la única manera de poder desenvolverse tal cual era, que la gente lo conociera y apreciara por lo que expresaba usando su voz no por su apariencia; tenía un cierto temor de que ese anonimato terminara ya que era completamente cierto que no podría estar escondiéndome de las personas todo el tiempo pero haría todo para que eso no pasara, para que su vida privada no pudiera ser conocida por nadie más, sólo aquellas personas que realmente valoraba y aunque no lo crean ahora el hombre frente a él pertenecía a ese grupo, por el simple hecho de ser mi amigo.

-Gracias pero como ayer me dijiste tú ya me conoces así que no necesito esconderme-lo miró a los ojos para poder entregarle nuevamente la máscara y le sonrió con tanta sinceridad en su expresión que se sentía a gusto con su decisión.

-Bien, vamos a almorzar por favor –pidió nuevamente tomando de vuelta la máscara y él americano rió ligeramente.

-No tardo- le avisó para regresar a mi recámara.

Al salir después de cambiarse de ropa portando jeans, playera verde de mangas largas y con converse negros, se encontró con el rubio en la puerta de su casa listos para retirarse.

-¿Nos iremos en tu coche? –le preguntó Pewds y él asintió, tomó las llaves de la pequeña mesa junto a la puerta y salieron para poder abordarlo, el castaño se sentó en el asiento del piloto abrochando el cinturón de seguridad alrededor de su cuerpo pero antes de que introdujera la llave para encender el motor le dejó en claro.

-Ahorita que vamos a salir no me vayas a llamar "Cry" ni mucho menos por mi nombre real ¿ok? –Pewds asintió

-¿Pero qué nombre te diré? –pregunto y entonces encendió el auto para comenzar a manejar mientras pensaba en un nombre.

-No lo sé, realmente me gusta el nombre de Crystoph pero cualquiera que vea mis videos sabrá que soy yo –medito sin quitar la mirada del camino

-Hmmm déjame pensar en un nombre que no sea completamente tonto e idiota para ti haha –río un poco el rubio mirando a su amigo él cual hizo un falso gesto de sonrisa.

-Tal vez Christopher, es casi igual al que te digo que me gusta –propuso el castaño y al mirar a Félix tenía una expresión de desagrado

-No te queda ese nombre –sonrió divertido y el otro no le quedó más que encogerse de hombros

-Pues el tuyo digamos que tampoco –añadió como burla y rápidamente el rubio golpeó su hombro- ¡Auch! –acotó

-Ok, puedes llamarte Dave, Jay, Arthur… –eran varias opciones de posibles nombres que proponía el sueco que no estaba escuchando el castaño por lo que sin esperar más terminó por interrumpirlo

-No seas idiota Pewds esos nombres son horribles –frunció el ceño un poco y comenzó a preparar al coche para aparcarlo cerca del lugar donde desayunarían.

-Fuck, tu nombre será David –concluyó y se voltearon a ver justo cuando ya el auto estaba estacionado, esperó a que dijera algo referente al nombre que le había otorgado pero solo pudo obtener como respuesta que su amiga rodara los ojos, cruzara los brazos y asintiera

-Ok Pewds –aceptó y de reojo sintió aquella mirada acusadora- ¿Qué?

-Félix-

-Ok, Félix –rectificó y él rubio sonrió, se miraron un momento a los ojos sintiendo nuevamente esa incomodidad, estar los dos solos en aquel auto viejo provocó que en ambos trajeran vagos recuerdos….

_"-Siempre supe que eras tú, ¿acaso me crees demasiado estúpido? –pregunto y el americano se quedó absorto sin dejar de mirarlo, estaban en el auto que el sueco había rentado para poder moverse en Los Ángeles con libertad, los vidrios del coche arriba aunque hacía un calor sofocante pero compartiendo el mismo aire; las mejillas claras del ojiazul de cabello castaño ardían por el enrojecimiento que se estaba produciendo y realmente deseaba que no se notara, aclaró su garganta._

_-Estás ebrio –fue lo único que pudo decirle ya que era cierto, aún en sus finos labios percibía el sabor a cerveza sin dejar a un lado el hormigueo intenso en ellos; el rubio soltó una pequeña risa volteando hacia al frente del camino, estaba recargando su brazo derecho sobre el marco de la ventana y su mano izquierda estaba sobre el asiento; al voltear su mirada a su amigo aún sonreía por lo que para el otro produjo molestia por esa acción que lo llevo a entrecerrar las cejas._

_-Algo así pero créeme que estoy consciente de lo que hago-"_

-Será mejor que nos vayamos o se acabará la hora de almuerzo y entonces terminaremos comiendo –dije vacilante el castaño bajando la mirada para quitar el cinturón de seguridad y abrir la puerta del auto, justo cuando la cerró el miedo lo embargo no por el hecho de estar con él sino porque alguien pudiera descubrirlo o hacerse sus propias conclusiones al verlos juntos.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Ambos se acercaron justo al frente de la puerta del restaurante "Peach Valley Café" el cual Cry conocía muy bien ya que servían deliciosos desayunos y era muy barato; dejo que el rubio que ahora ocultaba sus lindos ojos azules usando lentes oscuros entrara primero y él después para evitar sorpresas así que justo cuando traspasó la puerta de vidrio su mirada se dirigió a todo su alrededor agradeciendo de que nadie saliera corriendo o gritando ante la presencia del sueco pero todo parecía bastante tranquilo, no había muchos comensales por lo que estaban varias mesas vacías que podían ocupar, cuando el castaño miró a su lado para ver a Pewds él ya había caminado adentrándose al lugar directo a donde estaba el área de buffet provocando que su amigo se acercara rápidamente para detenerlo apenas rozando su brazo con su mano.

-Espera P-Félix –rectificó y su compañero volteó a verlo.

-Estoy muriendo de hambre –le dijo bajando el tono de su voz sonando con desesperación por lo que Cry tuvo que contener su risa.

-Tenemos que buscar primero una mesa disponible luego ya vas por tu gran plato de comida ¿ok?- Félix realmente no estaba nada convencido con esa idea, lo último que había comido antes de viajar fue un sandwich y durante el pequeño rato que estuvo en la casa de su amigo solo pudo robarle unas galletas, estaba muy cansado que apenas y el café estaba haciendo el efecto de mantenerlo despierto, una mesera se acercó a los jóvenes.

-¿Ya tienen una mesa? –pregunto e inmediatamente el americano negó con la cabeza al mirarla

-No, ¿puede darnos una por favor? –añadió Pewds y ella asintió

-Síganme –ambos fueron atrás de ella; conforme Cry iba caminando miraba a su alrededor checando a cada una de las personas que estaban sentadas desayunando temiendo de que saliera algún "Bro" y pudiera arruinarlo todo, en cambio Pewds se concentraba en mirar la comida que servían en ese lugar, él era de un paladar muy exigente ya que varias cosas le podrían causar repulsión; la mesera les dio una mesa en medio del lugar, ni cerca de las ventanas ni mucho menos en la parte trasera o delantera del establecimiento, para Cry eso era un alivio total pero Pewds agregó.

-Me gustaría una mesa en el exterior, muero de calor –agregó no conforme con la mesa que les habían asignado e inmediatamente lo interrumpió el ojiazul de su amigo.

-¡No!- alzó un poco su voz y ambos se miraron confundidos por lo que tuvo que buscar una coartada para zafarse de esa situación- Félix mejor nos quedamos aquí para que no tengas que entrar y salir, así disfrutas del buffet, es lo mejor –le guiñó el ojo a través de sus lentes pero el otro siguió extrañado- gracias por la mesa, la tomaremos –le dijo el americano a la chica y ella terminó regalándole una sonrisa.

-¿Pedirán el buffet entonces?-

-Sí, muchas gracias –concluyó el castaño para que la chica se pudiera retirar, cuando estuvieron solos él dejo caer su cuerpo sobre la silla como signo de que había hecho a un lado todas sus preocupaciones por estar cerca de Pewds, cerró sus ojos un momento cuando escuchó la voz de su amigo.

-Cry está haciendo un calor de mierda en este lugar –dijo rechinando los dientes de lo molesto que se sentía por lo que su amigo al abrir sus ojos para mirarlo y entreabrir los labios para responderle se vió interrumpido - ya sé que ahorita no hace tanto calor pero yo vivo en Suecia y ahí todo el jodido tiempo hace frío, llueve demasiado y cuando hace calor no aumenta tanto como aquí –le reclamó subiendo ya un poco el tono de su voz pero se llevó como respuesta de su compañero una gran carcajada aunque no tan fuerte como habituaba a hacerlo.

-Lo siento Pewds pero no quiero que nadie de tus "bros" te reconozca y terminen jodiendome a mí, anda vamos a servirnos- evadió el tema para levantarse de la mesa y prácticamente fue una carrera entre los dos escoger que desayunarían; Cry tomó un plato y se sirvió waffles con tocino acompañado de jugo de naranja, mientras lo hacía miraba con detenimiento los demás platillos pero ninguno pudo apetecerle más, así que prefirió terminarse primero lo que tenía en su plato y si se quedaba con hambre iría por otra cosa.

Regresó a la mesa para comenzar a comer cuando llegó el sueco sentándose frente a él con el plato totalmente congestionado de comida, tenía hot-cakes, huevo, mucho tocino y otra cosa que no tenía un buen aspecto; el americano vió como su amigo tomó los utensilios para comer pero no pudo evitar levantar una ceja ante la sorpresa de como su amigo comía tan deprisa que algunos trozos caían de su boca a su plato nuevamente, era algo desagradable ya que parecía que no había comido en mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué? –Pregunto Pewds con la boca llena y el americano negó con la cabeza para comer el tocino primeramente; estuvieron un largo tiempo sin hablar cuando fue el momento en que se rompiera ese silencio- ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto dejando confundido al ojiazul - parte de que viniera a Florida era para verificar si estabas bien, leí en Youtube que te sentías algo deprimido y no se las razones pero si realmente quieres desahogarte puedes decirme, yo te escucharé –acotó y su compañero guardo silencio por un momento

-Son problemas que me gustaría reservarlos aunque te agradezco la atención Pewds- dijo sincero y el rubio se cruzó de brazos

-Me ibas a llamar Félix y yo a ti David –le recordó y rió ligeramente

-Ok, Félix –siguieron comiendo en silencio, como Félix estaba bastante concentrado disfrutando de su comida Cry tuvo la oportunidad de mirar a su alrededor ya que él era un chico muy observador; era un lugar acogedor con las paredes color marrón, algunos cuadros como pequeñas plantas de piso adornando el lugar, la gente parecía estar tan sumergida en sus propios asuntos que para él era totalmente increíble el pensar que estaba almorzando con su amigo, que había venido a Florida con tal de estar un poco a su lado, sentía que era patético pensarlo de esa manera y más que se preocupaba por lo que le sucedía ya que se sentía estúpidamente importante para él; Cry miró a Félix mientras éste tomaba sorbos de su café con esa mirada azulada totalmente vaga en otro punto del lugar como si no estuviera poniendo atención de que lo miraba con detenimiento, de que observaba cada movimiento que él hacía y de que…

-¿David? –lo llamó sacándolo de ese trance que ahora lo había sonrojado ya que pensaba que su amigo pudiera haberlo visto como un idiota por estarlo mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Qué? –

-hahaha ¿Siempre has sido tan distraído? –pregunto acompañado de una risa que llevo a su amigo a sonreír.

-No, sólo estaba pensando en algunos asuntos que debo hacer, nada importante –evadió el tema tomando otro sorbo de su jugo de naranja cuando el otro prosiguió desayunando, Cry vió la oportunidad de preguntarle- ¿Ya le hablaste a Marzia?

-¿Para qué? –

-Para decirle que estás aquí en Florida, obvio no le digas que conmigo –rió ligeramente al pensar que realmente le pudiera decir que estaba con él, era idiota pensarlo pero le causaba gracia cosa que fue al contrario para Pewds ya que estaba muy serio- ¿No le has dicho que estás en Florida más no en Los Ángeles? –cuestionó confundido y el sueco sonrió con inocencia

-Le dije que iría a Los Ángeles pero que estaría muy ocupado, no lo tomó a mal –explicó con tanto desinterés que dejó atónito a su compañero

-¡Por Dios! Eso no se hace dude, a tu novia no se le debe mentir ni mucho menos puedes quitártela de encima como si fuera una…cosa, no es que la compare Félix porque sabes que la respeto y… -

-No te preocupes Cry –dijo esa frase típica de los dos provocando que un sonrisa espontánea se dibujara en los finos labios de Cry, escucharlo decir esa frase frente a él y ya no a través de una pantalla era totalmente magnifico que hasta se le había olvidado el hecho de que le había dicho "Cry" en vez de David –no se lo dije por que siendo sincero…-corrió la voz en ese momento- hemos tenido algunos problemas como pareja y creí que esa era la única manera de mantenernos distanciados para que meditáramos que estábamos haciendo mal.

-Lo siento –respondió Cry siendo cortés, Pewds trató de interrumpirlo pero no pudo- siempre pensé que ustedes eran una pareja perfecta pero creo que como todas las demás parejas hay problemas y a veces son decisiones que se deben tomar para salvar la relación.

-Así es –bajo su mirada y suspiró- ¿te he dicho que me gusta cómo me haces sentir mejor con tus palabras? –esa relevación dejó sin aliento al americano que solo pudo abrir sus ojos un poco más de lo normal y se encogió de hombros.

-No, pero lo tomaré como un cumplido –rieron juntos y fue el momento de pagar lo que habían consumido, la mesera fue muy amable de llevarles la cuenta cuando fueron interrumpidos por el celular del castaño- espérame un momento- pidió y se levantó de la mesa para contestar.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

-¿Bueno?

-Estoy llamando a tu casa y no me contestas ¿por qué? –justo cuando Cry escuchó esa voz no pudo evitar hacer los ojos en blanco.

-Mamá salí a desayunar, ¿qué necesitas? –

-Quería pedirte unas cosas para que me las trajeras por favor y que lleves a Nathan a su clase.

-Mamá…-corrió la voz ya que desde que se había ido a vivir solo su madre no lo dejaba en paz, pedía que hiciera muchas cosas para ella pero Cry no era tonto, sabía que su madre lo hacía para que regresara a casa; su mirada azulada la dirigió a Pewds que seguía sentado en la mesa un poco aburrido o más bien cansado y con la cuenta frente a él.- ¿no lo puede hacer mi hermana? –pregunto aunque sabía que no ganaría nada en hacerlo de todos modos tendría que ír.

-No puede y tú no estás haciendo nada, te la vives jugando videojuegos así que por favor no empieces con que no tienes tiempo, vas a venir a ayudarme –su hijo bufó de coraje dándole la espalda a su amigo- ¿querías vivir solo?, tienes que ayudar aquí en la casa y…. -Ok mamá, al rato voy –interrumpió a su madre y pudo escuchar como ella suspiro- te llamo luego es que estoy ocupado, bye –colgó fríamente puesto que él no era de esa clase de personas que demostrara mucho afecto, guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo del pantalón pero al momento de girar para acercarse a Pewds que estaba con la mesera se percató de que éste ya había entregado la cuenta.

-Oye espera…-trató de impedirlo pero fue demasiado tarde

-No te preocupes David ya lo pague todo –le regalo una linda sonrisa y lo único que pudo hacer fue suspirar como bajar su mirada.

Caminaron hacia su auto como extraños y ya adentro fue cuando Cry comenzó a disculparse totalmente apenado.

-No me pareció bien que pagarás todo, mi mamá me llamó y me distraje pero dime ¿Cuánto te debo? –justo iba a sacar su billetera para pagarle pero su amigo se negó rotundamente

-Olvídalo Cry, está bien –le dijo sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro lo que lo afectaba al americano en cierto modo aunque no lo reconociera así que solo pudo quedarse haciendo una mueca como estúpido porque no le parecía correcto.

-Vamos tómalo –insistió ahora con varios dólares en su mano pero su amigo se cruzó de brazos y negaba con la cabeza mirando hacia otro lado- Fuck Pewds tómalo! –le exigió alzando la voz pero seguía sonriendo y tratando de contener la risa- Maldita sea Pewds! –volvió a insistir sin resultados- Fuck it! –dijo molesto, guardo el dinero en su billetera para sacar las llaves y arrancar el auto.

-No te molestes –agregó el sueco pero su amigo hizo los ojos en blanco

-La próxima vez yo pagaré todo ¿ok? –lo miró fijamente a los ojos como tratando de darle a entender que no era una opción así tendría que ser, el rubio rió ligeramente hasta que por fin asintió.

-Lo que digas –dijo divertido mientras que el otro suspiro para concentrarse en manejar, justo cuando iba a arrancar lo interrumpió.

-¿A dónde vamos? –pregunto pero justo antes de que le pudiera contestar sonó nuevamente su celular así que contesto después de disculparse.

-Disculpa, Sup –saludó a la persona que estaba llamándole.

-¿Dónde estás? –esa pregunta ya le estaba hartando así que miró a Pewds que estaba viendo algunas cosas en su iphone, tal vez respondiendo mensajes

-Salí a desayunar –

-¿Con quién? –esa pregunta fue incomoda- tú no sales solo a desayunar, prefieres comer cualquier otra cosa que salir, así que dime- insistió y Cry suspiró ya que no podía decirle a Russ que estaba con Félix porque sabría que no podría guardar el secreto aparte de que su amigo no tenía una buena relación con el extranjero, lo único importante es que nadie podía enterarse de que él estuviera en Florida.

-Idiota, salí solo, ¿Qué quieres?- fue claro para que evitaran ese tema

-Recordarte que mañana haremos el livestream a las 11 y quería saber que juegos estabas pensando para poder jugar-

-Fuck, cierto- hizo una pausa acariciando su cien, se le había olvidado ese detalle y más por no recordar el día en que se encontraba- lo checamos al rato que llegue a casa ¿ok?, es que no estoy muy seguro de que lo realicemos

-Pero Cry tenemos que hacerlo, no hay sábado que no lo hagamos y aparte tu dijiste que aunque estuvieras decaído lo harías –refutó Russ.

-No te aseguro nada Russ, tengo que manejar hablamos al rato –le colgó y entonces pudo encender el motor.

Mientras iban recorriendo el camino para llegar a casa no cruzaron ni una sola palabra, era tan tensa la situación entre los dos y más por que Pewds estaba totalmente sumergido en su celular por lo que Cry recurrió a encender la radio para crear ambiente, era una estación de música alternativa que básicamente tocaban pop y se pregunte si realmente era la música que le gustaba a su amigo, se dio cuenta de que sobre gustos musicales no habían hablado mucho pero de lo que estaba seguro es que la música electrónica lo tenían en común.

Realmente a Cry le hubiera gustado que al poner la música funcionara pero no fue así, Félix se veía más aburrido tal vez por la seriedad de ambos que ocasionó que el americano pensara en toda la cantidad de cosas que debía hacer y cómo manejarlo ahora que Pewds se quedaría en su casa unos cuantos días aunque claro hasta que le dijera a su novia o alguien se diera cuenta en donde realmente estaba.

-¿Puedo cambiarle de estación? –finalmente le pregunto el sueco, entonces voltearon a verse, él estaba algo serio por lo que simplemente asintió su compañero; de reojo pude ver que comenzó a cambiarle a las diferentes estaciones pero creo que ninguna era de su agrado hasta que una canción completamente familiar apareció- Me encanta esta canción- exclamó para mover su cabeza conforme la música sonaba, Cry se sorprendió un poco al verlo cautivado por "Feel good Inc." de Gorillaz canción que era una de sus favoritas que cuando menos se dió cuenta ambos cantaban pequeñas estrofas, compartian miradas y sonreían sintiéndose completamente relajados de toda situación incómoda, también como si fueran amigos de toda la vida y que hubieran pasado toda su infancia juntos; fue un buen momento pero como todo terminó al llegar nuevamente a casa, justo cuando pasaron entre ese umbral del exterior con lo interior esa diversión se esfumo y la realidad regresó, Pewds se dejó caer sobre el sofá con los párpados casi cerrados, estaba muy cansado y deseaba dormir pero se aguantaba para no incomodar a su amigo, mientras que su amigo lo miraba desde la puerta de entrada.

-Y bien….-todo era silencio incómodo- ¿Quieres que te enseñe la casa? –fue lo único que se le ocurrió sin dejar de mover las llaves de su auto entre sus manos como si estuviera nervioso y realmente lo estaba.

-Claro- dijo Félix con una sonrisa y se levantó del sofá desapareciendo cualquier rastro de cansancio en su rostro, debía aguantar un poco más por su amigo pero era demasiado ingenuo al pensar que Cry no sabía cómo se sentía, él estaba consciente de que su amigo se veía cansado pero que por alguna u otra razón no quería expresarlo tal vez porque la hora marcaba la 1 y media de la tarde; los jóvenes se acercaron a la cocina.

-Esta es la cocina, bastante pequeña puesto que no tengo tiempo de hacer "comida", todo lo hago usando el microondas –al momento de decir eso señaló el aparato electrodoméstico y le regalo una sonrisa a su compañero

-No te preocupes Cry, yo puedo cocinar –esas palabras dejaron algo sorprendido al ojiazul que portaba lentes sin evitar levantar una de sus cejas pobladas- Marzia me enseñó- agregó acompañado de una risita- pero puedo probar si en realidad me sale bien, no soy un experto pero espero te comas las porquerías que hago

-Ya veremos Pewds –dijo igualmente entre risas su amigo para pasar al pasillo del fondo de la casa- la sala ya la viste- añadió para darle la espalda encontrándome con las 3 puertas del pasillo, una a la derecha, la otra a la izquierda y una frente a ellos; antes de que Cry pudiera decir algo Pewds abrió la puerta que estaba a su derecha

-Esta supongo que es tu habitación –dijo y entro pero Cry al querer detenerlo fue demasiado tarde- ¡tienes un gato!- agregó con emoción y lo tomó de su cama para poder sostenerlo como acariciarlo

-Maldito gato –exclamó algo molesto Cry lo que llevo a Pewds mirarlo confundido, pasaba sus dedos por el torso del gato con suavidad

-¿Por qué?

-Cuando lo quiero fuera de mi cama es cuando más quiere estar –confesó y entonces el americano tuvo la oportunidad de mirar a su alrededor para fijarse de que no estuviera descuidado, algunas cosas estaban esparcidas por su escritorio como lo eran cables, controles, videojuegos e incluso comida pero no había ropa tirada en el suelo como solía hacer cuando vivía con mi madre.

-Me gusta tu cuarto- añadió Félix y entonces Cry volteó a verlo

-Gracias –sonrió y Pewds puso en el suelo al gato

-¿Cómo lo llamaste? –pregunto pero Cry no pude evitar soltar una gran carcajada, su amigo estaba desconcertado pero entre risas le contestó

-Gato –nuevamente volvió a reír llevándose las manos a su estómago y arqueándose un poco.

-Ese no es un nombre Cry, debes ponerle uno como… –se quedó pensando un poco mientras su amigo volvía a respirar- "Little Fuck" –agregó y rió ligeramente

-No Pewds, olvídalo –concluyó el americano cruzándose de brazos y se miraron a los ojos.

-En fin, ¿dormiré en tu cuarto? –pregunto Félix, en su cabeza le emocionaba dormir en la cama de su amigo que paso sus manos por las sábanas inconscientemente provocando que Cry se quedara congelado mirando esa acción trayéndole varios recuerdos, escuchaba la voz de Pewds muy lejos dentro de su cabeza como un eco.

-¿Cry?, ¿Cry?, ¡CRY! –le grito al final recobrando el sentido del oído.

-¿Qué? –pregunto confundido y él rió un poco al verlo todo distraído, frunció el ceño.

-Te pregunte si dormiré aquí y te quedaste como idiota –musitó y el americano hizo los ojos en blanco- solo te falto que te saliera baba hahaha –añadió acompañado de una risa algo estrepitosa

-Que gracioso Pewds –dijo con sarcasmo- no dormirás aquí, para eso hay una habitación extra es la de la puerta izquierda del pasillo, puedes acomodar tus cosas en los cajones si lo deseas.

-Pero…-dijo serio, su risa se había esfumado por completo como sus ilusiones.

-Creo que lo mejor es que tengas tu espacio privado para sentirte relajado –hizo una pausa cruzándose de brazos nuevamente y recargándose en el escritorio- puedes tomar mi internet para ver porno como regularmente lo haces huehuehue- dijo entre risas y Pewds frunció el ceño para aventarle una de las almohadas que adornaban la cama del castaño con todo el propósito de que cayera en su rostro pero afortunadamente la esquivó sonriendo.

-Idiota –se levantó de la cama para salir de la recámara, Cry tuvo que levantar la almohada para acomodarla nuevamente y al ir con el rubio ya estaba en la que sería su habitación.


	6. Chapter 6

Realmente me gustaría que me dejaran su comentario de cada capítulo para alguna corrección o simplemente para decirme si lo hago bien o mal xD acepto de todo :) y Gracias a los que leen. n_n

Capítulo 6

-¿Te gusta? –pregunto curioso y Pewds simplemente asintió, miraba por la ventana tal vez a las personas que estaban pasando por la calle como también divagando en su cabeza los problemas con Marzia y esta gran oportunidad que tenía de cambiar las cosas, a Cry le agradaba ver como el poco aire golpeaba su rostro; se sentí algo ridículo al verlo de esa manera pero suspiró hondamente para quitar esos ideas de su cabeza; la habitación era de color azul marino con blanco, tenía una pequeña cama individual con sábanas blancas y una almohada del mismo color, había pocas decoraciones en el interior porque simplemente no había tenido nada de tiempo de remodelar esa parte y en el ropero que estaba justo aun lado del escritorio era de color marrón totalmente vacío; Pewds se incorporó y miró hacia a su alrededor hasta que vio otra puerta.

-¿Qué hay ahí?, ¿un armario? –tomó la perilla y la giró

-Es el baño –agregó justo a tiempo cuando reafirmó que eso era, ambos reían un poco cuando eso pasó.

-Genial Cry, tengo mi propio baño –exclamó con algo de emoción mientras que su compañero seguía riendo.

-Ehh…Nop –respondió tímido y el sueco volteó a verlo confundido- el baño es para los dos, solo hay un baño

-hahaha está bien Cry no te preocupes –agregó y Cry bajo la mirada, estaba algo apenado por eso pero ¿Qué quería que hiciera?, esta casa le había salido bastante barata y tenía dos recámaras, algo malo debía de tener.

-En fin, trae tus maletas para acá e instálate ¿ok? –exclamó como si estuviera ordenándole y eso no era bueno por lo que terminó por llevarse su mano derecha a su cabeza alborotando su cabello un poco, salió de la habitación de Félix para meterse a la suya y prender la computadora, necesitaba hablar con Russ en Skype pero sólo encontró a Red.

-Hey –la saludó.

-Hola Cry,¿Cómo estás?, me dijo Russ que hace rato te hablo para preguntarte sobre los juegos que haríamos en el Livestream de mañana pero que no tienes muchos ánimos para hacerlo –explicó y Cry suspiró, se atrevió a mirar hacia la recámara de Pewds descubriendo que la puerta estaba abierta, tenía que ser muy cauteloso.

-Es que no estoy muy seguro Red, por mi estado de ánimo y porque tengo que hacer algunas cosas en casa de mi madre…solo eso –sonó algo seguro acariciando su cien lentamente esperando que hablara

-Lo entiendo, sólo no quiero que estés mal Cry, a todos nosotros nos preocupas bastante y bueno, a tus fans también –agregó y una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

-Lo sé, pero descuida estaré bien, es una promesa- esta vez el americano sonó más animado- dame las propuestas que tienes para jugar el sábado y yo veré que hacer ¿ok?

-Me parece bien –agregó ella; hablaron un pequeño rato sobre varios videojuegos pero tuvieron que terminar la llamada porque iba a salir con Russ, Cry nunca ha querido ser el tercero en su relación así que justo cuando apagó su PC tras revisar Tumblr y Youtube la hora marcaba más de las 3 de la tarde y debía ir con su madre.

Cry tomó su celular del escritorio para guardarlo en el bolsillo y se acercó a la recamara del rubio con el fin de avisarle que saldría.

-Pewds voy a…-al levantar su mirada azulada para verlo lo encontró profundamente dormido sobre la cama, ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de meterse entre las sábanas (claro no lo haría por sentirse tan acalorado) sino que el sueño le había ganado; el americano no sabía que hacer al verlo así ya que debía salir con su madre, tampoco quería despertarlo porque eso sería una grosería.

Cerró la puerta atrás de él para dejarlo descansar y miró la hora en el reloj nuevamente pensando en que tendría que apurarse para poder regresar antes de que se despertara; llegó a la casa de su madre que ya lo esperaba para que llevara a su hermano Nathan a su clase, en el camino platicaron de varias cosas entre ellas era de su página de Youtube que sólo él y su hermana sabían de su existencia; su hermano y Cry compartían algunos gustos por la mayoría de los videojuegos que jugaba así que cuando tenía la oportunidad le comentaba los que consideraba grabar e incluso se los prestaban entre ellos, cuando por fin llegaron al edificio donde debía dejarlo, él menor se detuvo antes de salir del auto.

-¿Hermano? –éste sonrió ligeramente y asintió a la vez -¿Regresarás a casa pronto? –aquella pregunta lo hizo sentir culpable por estar tan ausente de su hermano menor, él más que nada era lo que más le importaba por ser pequeño y por no entender lo que pasaba bueno tal vez si lo entendía pero se hacía a la idea de que aún era muy chico como para poder hacerlo.

-Nathan no puedo regresar a casa, me acabo de cambiar- hizo una pausa viendo como su hermano seguía con una mirada triste así que trató de animarlo- pero sabes perfectamente que cuando quieras venir conmigo puedes hacerlo –agregó sonando seguro y el pequeño sólo asintió para tomar sus cosas.

-¿Vendrás por mí? –pregunto ya fuera del coche, asomándose por la ventana

-Mamá lo hará –respondió y él asintió para irse a su clase, se quedó viéndolo hasta que entró al edificio sin poder evitarse sentir culpable al dejarlo solo en casa porque no se llevaba muy bien con su hermana y él único que le hacía caso era él; esta era una de las razones por las que se rehusaba al irse de su casa.

Regresó a casa de su madre la cual ya tenía una gran lista de cosas que quería que le trajera del Centro Comercial y algunas tareas del hogar, a Cry le molestaba un poco pero a la vez no quería decirle nada para evitar que se molestara, su obligación era ayudarle aunque ya no viviera bajo su mismo techo.

-¿Has hablado con Nathan? –pregunto mientras estaba subiendo unas cosas al segundo piso.

-Sí, está muy triste de que te hayas ido –guarde silencio- creo que lo mejor es que regreses a casa y nos ayudes, tu hermana…-iba a empezar a darle su repertorio de razones por las cuáles debía volver pero terminó siendo interrumpida abruptamente.

-No voy a volver mamá, sé que te gustaría pero la verdad es que no quiero solamente vendré para ver a mi hermano y ayudarlos en lo que pueda como lo he estado haciendo.

-Realmente me gustaría que lo pensarás bien –concluyó para alejarse de donde estaba mirándolo, el americano exhaló hondamente analizando las palabras de su madre, él se sentía solo en su casa y extrañaba la compañía de su familia pero esa sensación de libertad la necesitaba. Terminó aquellas tareas y regresó a casa.

Justo cuando había entrado y cerraba la puerta escuchó esa voz…

-Cry me duele la cabeza…-el americano volteó a verlo rápidamente para ver como Félix tallaba sus ojos y lo miraba confundido, tenía el cabello alborotado- ¿saliste mientras dormía? –pregunto y Cry rápidamente aventó las llaves de su auto a la mesa cerca de la puerta.

-Ehh…Nop –sonrió ligeramente tratando de no soltar la carcajada y se fue a sentar al sofá para relajarse, el cansancio lo había agotado.

-Claro que saliste, acabas de aventar las llaves de tu coche aquí –musitó el sueco señalándole el lugar donde estaban las llaves para tomarlas y crear aquel sonido que se produce al agitarlas, el castaño no lo miró ya que inclinó su cabeza para atrás.

-Cálmate Pewds salí a hacer unas compras nada más–le dejó en claro al llevar sus manos a su rostro para cubrirlo.

-Supongo que compraste comida –agregó el sueco al mismo tiempo que se sentaba a su lado del sofá, eso provocó que Cry lo mirara de reojo viendo cómo se arreglaba el cabello así que sólo pudo aclararse la garganta sin ponerse nervioso.

-Yep –respondió y ese silencio los incomodó nuevamente, hasta que las palabras fluyeron de su boca- salí porque mi madre me habló para que le ayudara en algunas cosas, le lleve provisiones de comida y de paso traje para aquí –explicó brevemente al levantar su mirada a sus grandes ojos azul claro y su amigo sonrió

-Sí que eres un maldito hijo de mami –añadió y terminó soltando una pequeña carcajada, Cry se mantuvo sereno y negó con la cabeza

-Fuck you Pewds –dijo Cry sin pocos ánimos, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para levantarse del sofá y salir por las provisiones que había dejado en el auto.

-Cry ¿podemos ver una película? –pregunto antes de que el americano saliera por la puerta así que no tuvo que voltear a verlo ya que asintió para darle permiso, estiró los brazos cuando salió para tomar las cosas de la cajuela y al regresar vió que su amigo estaba husmeando entre los muebles de su sala buscando que podía ser divertido para ver juntos.

-¿Encontraste algo bueno? –cuestionó con ironía en su voz llevando las bolsas a la mesa del comedor donde las colocó para comenzar a sacar las cosas

-Hmmm….será mejor que tú me recomiendes algo para ver, soy un asco para el cine –confesó el rubio

-¿Enserio? -exclamó sorprendido.

-Sí, no es mi culpa puesto que en Suecia se tarda demasiado en llegar las películas al cine –su justificó para volver a sentarse en el sofá frente al televisor de plasma; la sala era un poco amplia ya que había un librero lleno de varios libros que leyó y que deseaba leer pero tenía un pequeño espacio donde guardaba su pequeña colección de películas, él era bastante apasionado por el cine aunque la mayoría de las veces se convertía en un crítico exigente y muy pocas se podían asignar a sus preferencias..


	7. Chapter 7

Sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí :) así que realmente espero leerlos y lamento no haber subido capítulos aquí (lo hice en tumblr) pero es que he estado muy ocupada y la forma más fácil era en tumblr, pero ya lo haré aquí cada que suba allá. De nuevo gracias. :3 (Ah! y para las personas que no les gusta que se mencione el verdadero nombre de Cry lo siento mucho pero es importante que lo haga en ocasiones por la historia que estoy creando :/, de ante mano lo siento ya que se que a él no le gusta)

Capítulo 7

Cry después de sacar la comida de las bolsas de supermercado se acercó al estante y al mirarlas supo de inmediato que película podrían ver para entretener a su amigo, la tomó para acercarse al reproductor de DVD, tomó el control y se sentó en el sofá justo al lado de su compañero que estaba impaciente por saber qué película verían.

-¿Y bien? –Preguntó el sueco algo aburrido mientras miraba la pantalla donde Cry configuraba todo para poder verlo- ¿Cuál será?

-"Ju-on: The grudge"- respondió con una sonrisa malévola en sus labios y cuando intercambiaron miradas el rubio parecía confundido

-¿The grudge?, eso quiere decir que es como…-divagó el sueco.

-Tú jugaste el videojuego, creo que no has visto la película original japonesa- comentó tratando de aguantarse la risa, se sentó a su lado en el sofá

-Jódete Cry, no la voy a ver –se rehusó cruzándose de brazos y arrugando el ceño

-¡Vamos Pewds! Ya jugaste el videojuego aparte yo estaré aquí para ver la película contigo –dijo con una serenidad que le costaba trabajo debido a la risa, sabía perfectamente que a su amigo era demasiado escandaloso tratándose a videojuegos de terror así que quería pensar que con las películas sería mucho peor y realmente deseaba verlo asustado en persona.

-La veré si haces palomitas para que al menos me distraiga y quiero una almohada –lo miró con el ceño fruncido pero escondiendo una sonrisa, la idea de que Cry estuviera a su lado lo hacía sentir tranquilo.

-¿Quieres? –devolvió la pregunta y como respuesta asintió- ok, ahí hay cojines- acotó suspirando largamente puesto que no tenía ánimos de hacerlo pero tenía que ser amable con el invitado, se levantó del sofá para sacar la única bolsa de palomitas que tenía en la alacena, las puso en el microondas y cuando estaban listas las vació en un tazón, al acercarse a la sala donde estaba su compañero lo encontró ya abrazando el cojín- Listo –le dijo para acercarle el tazón haciendo que lo tomara sin quitarse el cojín de su pecho.

-Fuck, estoy seguro que estaré gritando como loco –acotó el rubio y el americano trató de no reír fuerte -¿Qué? -lo miró algo molesto

-Lo harás y como niña –soltó la gran carcajada y el sueco solo bufó un poco

-Mejor déjame ver la película en paz –Cry terminó por sonreír y asentir; vieron el comienzo de la película en completo silencio, el castaño miraba de reojo a Pewds cuando sentía que se le cerraban los párpados debido al cansancio que lo albergaba, miro la hora que marcaban las 10:15 pm y era demasiado temprano como para que él sintiera ya la necesidad de dormir, Pewds estaba bastante entretenido viendo la película (con algunas exclamaciones de sorpresa debido a los jumpscares de la película) lo que era completa inusual en él ya que en sus videos deja ver que se distrae con cierta facilidad.

Cry cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por el sueño que lo poseía sin piedad, comenzó a agachar su cabeza perdiendo el control de su cuerpo cuando sintió el ligero golpe en sus costillas provocado por el codo de su compañero que ocasionó que se despertara lo más pronto posible.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto confundido y desubicado

-Lo siento, grite y te golpeé –se disculpó el rubio

-Ah ok –se acomodó Cry en el sofá cruzándose de brazos

-Espera, quiero que me expliques que pasó en esta escena, hay cosas que nosotros los suecos no comprendemos bien haha –río ligeramente Pewds y Cry sonrió, se tallo sus ojos sin quitarse los lentes para ubicar la mirada a la pantalla.

-Bueno…-comenzó a explicarle con brevedad sin quitarle la emoción o desenmascarar lo que pasaría a continuación en la película para que Pewds no perdiera esa concentración al verla; algo que le molestaba demasiado al castaño es que alguien le arruinara el final de una película o el contenido de ésta por lo que no quería hacerle lo mismo a su amigo.

-Ok, gracias –le regaló una sonrisa el rubio pero Cry evadió ese gesto para recuperar aquel sueño que había perdido.

La concentración de Félix ante la película dejaba perplejo a cualquiera, le gustaba compartir una buena película con un amigo o con su novia cuando tenía la oportunidad ya que podían compartir una charla entre ellos mientras sucedían escenas importantes o divertidas pero al parecer para él Cry no era uno de los que les agradara platicar tal vez le gustaba más concentrarse en la película y al final compartir todo pero al mirarlo de reojo se dio cuenta que esa no era la razón sino que su compañero se estaba quedando dormido, tenía los ojos cerrados como si estuviera meditando.

-¿Cry? –lo llamó sin levantar el tono de su voz, fue apenas audible para que pudiera escucharlo

-Nng…-expresó asintiendo un poco aunque era claro que no lo estaba escuchando, Félix sonrió al mirarlo así que pensé en apagar el televisor y permitir que su amigo pudiera dormir a gusto, tomó el control remoto al mismo momento en que dijo

-Cry mejor…-no terminó la frase ya que el castaño se balanceo hacia el sueco terminando con la cabeza recargada sobre su hombro, aquella acción dejo al rubio algo nervioso de sentirlo cerca aunque más por su respiración que rozaba en su brazo erizando su piel, él estaba ya profundamente dormido por que por más que trato de quitárselo de encima al mover su hombro o empujarlo ligeramente no lo logró, terminó mirándolo de reojo con ternura y regresó a mirar lo que quedaba de la película esperando que su compañero no comenzará a roncar.

Pasaron aproximadamente 20 minutos de sufrimiento para el sueco (por el suspenso y jumpscares de la película que trataba de no gritar para no despertar a su compañero) hasta que por fin se llegó al final de la película, Félix miró a Cry que estaba tan plácidamente dormido con sus manos sobre sus muslos que en su cabeza trataba de pensar cómo podría despertarlo ya que no podían quedarse toda la noche ahí sentados, también pensó que podría ver la televisión en lo que su amigo se despertaba por sí solo pero entre tanto divagar con sus pensamientos se fijó que el brazo del castaño iba a deslizarse hacia abajo lo que llevo al rubio a tomarla de un solo movimiento para acomodarla en su lugar, justo cuando quiso retirar su mano sintió claramente cuando Cry le apretó sus dedos con ligera fuerza, tal vez como un reflejo ante la acción de Félix e inconscientemente debido al profundo sueño en el que se encontraba pero para el rubio esa acción había producido en él cierto nerviosismo, un poco de incomodidad pero sorprendentemente de emoción al sentir el calor de su mano junto la de él que lo llevo a sonreír como idiota; lo miró con dulzura por una milésima de segundo reviviendo aquel sentimiento escondido que sentía por él cuando Cry abrió sus ojos lentamente que lo primero que vió fueron los créditos de la película y posteriormente sintió aquella presión en sus dedos que lo llevo a ver su mano aferrada a la de Félix; sin lugar a dudas el calor en sus mejillas se hizo presente debido a el nerviosismo y pensó que posiblemente lo había hecho su amigo aprovechando que estaba dormido o él mismo de forma inconsciente así que soltó su mano con rapidez para estirar sus brazos e incorporarse de su lugar, bostezó para que no se viera tan evidente el pequeño detalle y terminó tallándose los ojos sin quitarse los lentes

-¿Dormiste bien? –le pregunto su compañero y para evitar verlo Cry asintió- me alegro, la película acaba de terminar y no sabía si despertarte o no así que…-en ese instante el americano se levantó del sofá para apagar el Play Station 3 como la tele- no quise molestarte- concluyó y al voltear el castaño a verlo de reojo agregó sin interés en su voz

-Me voy a la cama Pewds, es tarde y estoy muy cansado –Félix asintió sin moverse de su lugar- puedes ver la televisión u otra cosa que se te antoje hacer aquí yo…-en ese momento ambos cruzaron miradas reviviendo ese sentimiento escondido provocando que Cry corriera el rostro hacia su lado izquierdo soltando un suspiro, trataba de no respirar ante esta situación incomoda.

-Me iré a acostar también, espero acoplarme al horario ¿ok? –dijo y su compañero asintió para caminar hacia el pasillo, escuchaba los pasos de Félix justo atrás de él y su mandíbula se tensaba ante la presión de sus sentimientos; abrió la puerta y antes de entrar a su recámara agrego

-Buenas noches Pewds –levantó su mirada para verlo con un profundo silencio y al mirar el azul de sus ojos se reflejó aquel recuerdo donde ellos dos tuvieron que despedirse…

_"-Cry yo quisiera que…-trató de hablar Pewds después de un largo rato de silencio e incomodidad entre los dos, Cry se mantenía cabizbajo cuando se escuchó que susurró para interrumpirlo_

_-No –en ese momento Pewds dirigió esa mirada azulada a su amigo que estaba frente a él, ambos se encontraban en la habitación de hotel donde Félix se estaba hospedando, el rubio en medio del lugar cruzado de brazos viendo al castaño que estaba recargado en uno de los muebles de la habitación._

_-Mira necesitamos hablar y mi vuelo sale en una hora…_

_-Lo mejor será que te vayas- en ese momento ambos cruzaron miradas, fue un momento de tensión en los dos por que no sabían cómo manejar la situación; la mirada de Cry transmitía angustia y a la vez miedo de perder a su amigo._

_-¿Por qué? –le pregunto ya algo molesto Félix- Sólo quería que habláramos de lo que pasó no tienes que correrme de esta manera, de todos modos no me voy a quedar aquí –esa declaración hizo que el corazón del americano se partiera en dos, levanto su mirada hacia su amigo tratando de ser fuerte._

_-Ok lo siento, pero no tenemos nada de qué hablar…-guardó silencio antes de terminar la frase, lo que sentía era confusión por los sentimientos que estaba comenzando a sentir- no te quito más tu tiempo, yo debo ir al hotel para regresarme a Florida –agregó, se incorporó para caminar hacia la puerta, tomó la perilla y la giró abriendo la puerta._

_-Ryan espera, no podemos dejar esto así- añadió a la conversación y el americano volteó a verlo_

_-No me llames Ryan, soy Cry para ti, para todos…–le recordó y dejó a Félix exhorto con los brazos cruzados."_

Félix le regaló una sonrisa a Cry

-Descansa –comentó y Cry con el amargo recuerdo en sus pensamiento le dio la espalda para adentrarse a su recámara, cerró la puerta y se acostó sobre la cama tratando de no recordar más cosas, tenía ya claro que sólo había sido un error y que pese a todo lo habían superado.


	8. Chapter 8

Jassi me alegro tanto que te esté gustando :D sé que ahorita no tienes tiempo para leerlo pero trataré de esperarte para que te pongas al corriente, así me das tiempo de seguir avanzando con la historia. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios *-*.

BeautysHarlequin: I'd love to upload my fanfic in english (because the all girls that like pewdiecry are american) but I can't translate the story for the time that I have, I'm actually working for my last year in the university and I only can write the fanfic in spanish because is to easy for me, I'm sorry so much :(

Capítulo 8

Justo cuando abrió sus ojos sintió aquella respiración cerca, aquel ronroneo conocido y sonrió para acariciar el pelaje del pequeño animalito que tenía cerca, se incorporó de la cama para tallar sus ojos antes de colocar sus anteojos pero un ruido extraño interrumpió su rutina así que de un movimiento se levantó de la cama, salió de la habitación dándose cuenta que Félix no estaba en la suya, corrió a la cocina para encontrarlo.

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?- inspecciono lo que estaba haciendo, todas las puertas de la alacena abiertas, utensilios de cocina tirados por doquier, el refrigerador abierto por lo que fue lo primero en cerrar.

-Lo siento, tengo hambre y no quería despertarte –musitó Pewds sonando inocente.

-Pues lo hiciste –sonó molesto Cry para comenzar a recoger todas las cosas tiradas, Pewds se unió a él mientras comenzaba a dar su explicación

-Quería preparar algo de desayunar, tengo hambre y pensé que podría hacerlo para ti también –se quedó callado un momento- no pensé que te molestara, si quieres vamos a comer otra cosa en otro lugar

-No, así está bien –lo miró Cry – puedes ir tú así que por mí no te preocupes, yo no quiero salir el día de hoy –dijo con un tono de voz desinteresado, se agachaba y levantaba del suelo para guardar las cosas en los estantes de la cocina.

-Cry por favor, estaré aquí solo unos días al menos diviértete y trata de soportarme un poco, después tu vida seguirá como siempre –esa última oración fue dicha por Félix con un tono desinteresado, había sonado como si realmente no le importara regresar a Suecia sin que nada de esto lo afectara pero en cierta manera se estaba mintiendo a sí mismo, por otra parte Cry no quería ni pensar en eso ya que con su presencia se sentía un poco mejor pero al irse sabía que volvería a encerrarse en el mundo que él sólo había construido.

-Eso es cierto, lo bueno es que pronto te irás–concluyó Cry al mirarlo a su amigo a los ojos y con una sonrisa divertida pero en el sueco se mantuvo en seriedad absoluta–lo siento, no tengo muchos ánimos hoy –añadió borrando esa sonrisa para levantarse del suelo con las últimas cosas y las guardó en la alacena luego levantó sus brazos para estirarse con flojera

-¿Por qué?, ¿te sientes mal? –pregunto con un tono preocupado Pewds, su mirada se dirigió a Cry examinándolo de pies a cabeza, estaba descalzo con una playera ligera y pantalón de pijama.

-Estoy bien –dijo Cry para tomar un tazón y llenarlo de 'froot loops'

-¿Entonces? –preguntó Pewds sin dejar de mirarlo, Cry tomó una cuchara y sacó la leche del refrigerador para sentarse en la barra de la cocina y comer plácidamente

-No lo sé – se encogió de hombros para comer una cucharada de cereal y cuando lo terminó agregó- no tengo ganas Pewds, en fin, ¿vas a desayunar algo?

-Lo mismo que tú supongo –le dio la espalda para hacer la misma rutina de Cry solo que cuando se sentó frente a su lado el americano ya estaba por terminar –pensaba que podríamos salir hoy, quiero ir a jugar Gotcha.

-Puedes ir cuando quieras –nuevamente ese tono desinteresado se hizo presente y Cry se levantó de la mesa para dejar el tazón en el lavaplatos- iré a darme una ducha

-Cry –lo llamó Pewds y ambos cruzaron miradas- si vine aquí fue para visitarte, somos amigos ¿no? –esa declaración fue como una apuñalada en la espalda para el americano, "amigos" la palabra que simbolizaba una realidad para él pero dolía indescriptiblemente; Cry sabía de antemano que sentía algo por Pewds y que lo mejor era alejarse de él pero ¿Cómo lograrlo si estaba en su casa?, ¿Si lo tenía tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos?, era su amigo y tenía que repetírselo siempre para que le quedara muy claro así que tenía que fingir.

-Lo siento –bajo la mirada y suspiró largamente para volver a verlo- está bien amigo, saldremos pero no a ese lugar.

-¿Por qué? –dijo con confusión

-Porque no me gusta eso, no soy muy apasionado a los deportes extremos así que si quieres salimos a otro lado o…

-Cry por favor solo una jodida vez, ¿sí? –agregó el sueco frunciendo el ceño.

-No -dijo con necedad y firmeza el chico de anteojos para poder salir de la cocina pasando por la sala

-¡Cry por favor! –exclamó Félix saliendo de la cocina con el tazón en la mano

-Ya te dije que no, así que no insistas –añadió para encerrarse en el cuarto de baño y tomar una ducha.

-Por favor –pidió el sueco con la boca llena de comida justo fuera de la puerta, apenas fue entendible para el castaño

-No y no hables con la boca llena- le sugirió haciendo los ojos en blanco, sabía que su compañero no dejaría de insistir por lo que puso la música de fondo

-Cry sólo unos días más y te dejaré en paz –rogó Pewds por lo que Cry no pudo evitar bufar de coraje por su oración y se odió a sí mismo por lo que iba a hacer.

Los ojos azul intenso de Cry miraban con detenimiento a través de la ventana del coche observando las personas que se perdían en el camino, estaba en completo silencio inundado en sus vagos recuerdos cuando al mirar de reojo a Pewds quien manejaba su auto se dio cuenta que se le hacía tan extraño el hecho de que estando juntos los dejaba sin nada que decirse ya que en sus conversaciones por Skype las cosas cambiaban radicalmente.

-Es raro que no sepamos de que hablar –dijo Pewds y Cry automáticamente volteó a verlo con sobresalto, ¿Acaso había dicho sus pensamientos en voz alta? ¿O sus pensamientos se habían cruzado por mera casualidad?

-Es lo mismo que pensaba, cuando estamos por Skype hablamos mucho –comentó el americano cruzándose de brazos nuevamente posando sus ojos al camino.

-Tal vez por la distancia –agregó Félix con las manos en el volante y portando sus lentes oscuros para el sol - estando separados sabíamos de que contarnos o de que juegos hablar o jugar, estando aquí ni siquiera te he visto jugar mucho menos grabar

-Recuerda que no estoy muy activo en eso en estos momentos –le recordó sintiéndose algo intranquilo ya que al llegar tendría que jugar 'Gotcha'.

-Cierto –se quedó callado un segundo- la verdad es que te quiero ver grabando –confesó el sueco y Cry volteó a verlo levantando una ceja

-¿Para qué?

-Simple curiosidad- dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-No creo que eso suceda –añadió Cry a la conversación cuando Pewds se preparaba para estacionar el auto.

-Me pregunto ahora por qué

-No me gusta que nadie me vea grabar y mucho menos jugar, lo siento Pewds –dijo con sinceridad y se miraron por un momento, Pewds quería preguntarle tantas cosas a su amigo, quería saber tanto de él pero prefirió guardar silencio

-Está bien –le sonrió con dulzura haciendo que las mejillas de Cry comenzarán a ruborizarse por lo que miró hacia la ventana con rapidez dándose cuenta de que habían llegado entonces el nerviosismo lo inundó.

-Mira Pewds jugamos un rato y nos regresamos a casa pronto –inmediatamente Pewds abrió sus labios para preguntar nuevamente '¿por qué?' cuando Cry agregó –hoy es el livestream, tengo que estar en mi casa y arreglar todo para la grabación, no quiero que haya interrupciones por eso –Félix asintió sonriendo divertido – y deja de preguntar por qué a todo, ¡Dios! Es algo molesto –dijo con sinceridad para quitarse el cinturón de seguridad, el extranjero soltó una carcajada para salir y acercarse al lugar; era un amplio campo donde al principio estaba una cabina, sólo Pewds se acercó a preguntar mientras Cry esperaba justo a la entrada del campo, no paso mucho tiempo para que pudieran entrar a que les dieran el equipo como el casco, los guantes, los marcadores, las cápsulas de pintura y el chaleco como protección para el impacto de las balas; Cry estaba algo preocupado con esta idea ya que durante su espera afuera pudo ver como jugaban y aunque estaba consciente de lo que trataba el juego no estaba muy convencido.

-Todo estará bien –le dio seguridad Pewds, él era mucho más aventurero, introvertido y relajado que su amigo, claro era todo lo contrario que él y por mucho.

-Tengo mis dudas de esto –añadió mientras se colocaba el equipo

-Pues te jodes por qué ya lo pague –en ese momento Cry le lanzó una mirada acusadora al sueco, estaba molesto por que le había pagado la entrada a él.

-Sabes perfectamente que odio que pagues lo que yo debería de pagar –frunció el ceño y Pewds rió ligeramente.

-No te preocupes, tú me invitas algo después –le regaló una linda sonrisa mirándolo con ternura

-Esto parece una cita –agregó Cry bromeando como acostumbraba

-Tal vez, pero te faltaron las flores –agregó Pewds poniendo sus manos en su pecho como sintiéndose toda una jovencita enamorada claro que solo estaba jugando

-Idiota –exclamó Cry frunciendo el ceño

-Sólo olvídalo Cry y diviértete -finalizó para colocarse el casco y tomar su arma sintiéndose listo para jugar, la ventaja es que él ya lo había hecho muchas veces en Suecia.

-Espera Pewds –intentó detenerlo cuando el rubio salió corriendo al campo –Fuck –bufó para terminar de cambiarse y salir a jugar junto a él.


	9. Chapter 9

Ay yo no tengo a nadie que quiera hacer cosplay conmigo de 'PewdieCry' T_T, mi vida es patética T_T ok no xD pero realmente me gustaría mucho hacerlo Jassi y me alegro que tu si lo vayas a hacer *-*, también estoy emocionada que tu amiga la leyera x3 espero le guste tanto como a ti te gusta *-*, créeme que solo escribo para que tú lo leas x3 ahora lo hare para que tu amiga también lo lea y les agrade :). Con respecto a las dudas de Marzia y de su encuentro anterior de ellos x3 ayy yo creo que en el siguiente capítulo (es decir el 10) se sabrá más sobre eso :D. Saludos y Muchas gracias por leer n_n

Otra cosa que quiero aclarar….no creo que sean muchos capítulos, lo más probable es que sean 25 :/, estoy viendo la posibilidad de seguir con la historia pero no sé si vaya a quedar bien u.u.

Que tengan un bonito día *w*.

Capítulo 9

Cry se hacía a la idea de que estaba jugando un videojuego, tenía que pensar de manera objetiva y buscar la manera de esconderse en los árboles o en cualquier cosa que pudiera ser un fuerte para protegerse, iba a jugar en equipo con las demás personas que ya estaba ahí cuando llegaron pero la verdad es que a quien quería derrotar era a su amigo. Félix como un experto derroto a varios a su paso mientras buscaba a Cry, estaba contento por la adrenalina que sentía pero pensaba en cómo debería estar el americano ante esta situación, ante sus ojos era una persona muy frágil por convivir con él pero bastante inteligente así que sonrió cuando pudo ver como se escondió detrás de un árbol después de un largo tiempo de juego, aseguró cuantas balas de pintura le quedaban y apunto hacia el brazo de su compañero, justo en el momento en que iba a disparar pudo ver como se movió ágilmente para poder eliminar a uno de los compañeros del sueco.

-Wow –exclamó al ver la destreza con la que lo hizo así que debía sorprenderlo para lograr su objetivo, Félix no perdió el tiempo para aventurarse a dispararle a su amigo en una de sus piernas.

-¡Fuck! –gritó con dolor y Pewds controló su risa –hijo de perra –agregó Cry para mirar a su alrededor rodeado de árboles y pensando que en cualquiera de ellos estaría Félix

-Ríndete David –dijo en un tono de voz alto el rubio, Cry al principio no entendió de quien se traba.

-¿Quién rayos es David? –se preguntó en voz alta pero susurrando cuando al analizarlo en su cabeza recordó que así lo llamaba Pewds- Oooh yo soy David –sonrió y se aclaró la garganta para gritar – ¡No! –en ese momento checó cuantas balas de pintura le quedaban por lo que vió el momento de escabullirse, dio unos pasos a la izquierda y se puso en cuclillas, miró hacia los lados pero justo al dar un paso para atrás piso una roca lo cual provocó que se resbalara y cayera a un pequeño agujero en la tierra golpeando su cabeza –¡Fuck! –exclamó con dolor, tenía el casco pero le había dolido el golpe así que se lo quitó para revisar que no estuviera sangrando.

-Hey David –dijo el rubio muy cerca de donde estaba por lo que Cry al escucharlo trató de levantarse con rapidez pero sin éxito puesto que cuando menos lo pensó Félix ya estaba frente a él sosteniendo el arma-¿Qué haces ahí abajo? –pregunto estúpidamente Pewds haciendo que Cry hiciera los ojos en blanco.

-Tomando el sol idiota –le respondió molesto y Félix solo sonrió, se quitó el casco dejando el arma a su lado para acercarse lentamente y poder darle la mano a su amigo para que se levantará del pequeño barranco donde estaba pero piso mal ocasionando que le pasara exactamente lo mismo solo que cayó sobre el estómago del americano.

-¡Shit! –exclamó Pewds con dolor, Cry estaba en silencio recuperando el aliento- lo siento –dijo el sueco en el momento en que se incorporó del abdomen de Cry e intercambiaron miradas -¿Estás bien? –pregunto para asegurarse de que no le hubiera roto una costilla o algo por él estilo, Cry asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar el rostro de su amigo tan cerca del suyo; en ese pequeño destello de tiempo y silencio provocó que ambos pensaron lo mismo, que lo desearon muy dentro de su ser, aquel momento en que Félix posara sus labios sobre los finos de Cry, que lo besara con ternura y se dejaran envolver por lo que ambos sentían, por lo que habían decidido olvidar aunque eso nunca pasaría, Pewds suspiró al mismo tiempo en que se levantó mientras que Cry respiraba profundamente cerrando sus ojos un momento, era algo estúpido para él pensar en eso y necesitarlo, se sentía tan mal por ello que justo al abrir sus ojos….

-¿Qué…-iba a exclamar cuando sintió el punzante dolor en su abdomen de una bala de pintura, cerró los ojos con fuerza ante eso.

-¡Ha!, te gané –exclamó victorioso el sueco acompañado de una estrepitosa risa, Cry estaba muy molesto que se incorporó sentándose sobre la tierra aún con gesto de dolor por la pintura –ahora sí, dame la mano bro–pidió Félix mostrándosela, Cry lo dudo ligeramente y frunciendo el ceño estrechó su mano junto con la de su amigo

-Idiota –le reclamó para tomar su casco y salir de ahí, estaba caminando escuchando los pasos de Pewds atrás de él

-No te enojes Cry era obvio que lo haría, ya sabes como soy

-Fuck you –exclamó enfadado y se volteó para levantarle el dedo medio de su mano izquierda

-Hahaha, gracias –dijo Félix tomándolo como un elogio, en parte para Cry hacer eso era la forma de evadir lo que había sentido hace un momento así que llego nuevamente a la base del campo para quitarse el equipo, Félix hizo lo mismo pero la diferencia es que cuando Cry terminó de hacerlo exclamó totalmente enfadado

-¡Fuck!

-¿Qué pasa ahora? –pregunto Pewds y al mirar a su amigo vio que en su chamarra azul tenía pintura color rojo, la misma que tenían las balas de la arma de Pewds –yo no fui –dijo tratando de negar lo que había hecho pero eso empeoró la situación, no es que fuera la chamarra favorita de Cry pero si una de las que acostumbraba a usar por lo que eso contribuía a su molestia.

Salieron del campo directo al auto y el castaño se sentó en su asiento sin dirigirle una mirada o una palabra a Félix esperando que se subiera al auto para irse lo antes posible, cuando quiso colocarse el cinturón de seguridad decidió primero despojarse de su chamarra así que Pewds vió cada movimiento que hizo en silencio por lo que el americano no tuvo más remedio que confesarle

-No es que fuera mi chamarra favorita pero si me acostumbraba a ponérmela –dijo sin quitarle la mirada de encima a la mancha que ahora estaba impregnada.

-Lo siento, es que en primer lugar si ya sabías para que te traías esa chama…-no lo dejo terminar la frase

-Olvídalo, es completamente patético ponerme así por eso –aventó la chamarra en los asientos de atrás para cruzarse de brazos, el extranjero exhaló hondamente para encender el auto y justo cuando estaba en movimiento Cry volvió a hablar- pero eso me pasa por dejarme convencer y venir contigo –bufó- en fin, ¿qué vas a comer? Porqué al parecer haremos noche de pizza para el livestream

-Me esperaré a que la pizza llegue –le sonrió Félix pero su compañero ni siquiera lo miró, sí que estaba muy molesto.

En cuanto llegaron a casa el americano se metió a su recámara dejando al sueco en el sofá, él sabía de antemano que era tonto seguir enfadado por lo ocurrido así que lo mejor era olvidar todo lo que había pasado y concentrarse en arreglar todo para el stream por lo que estuvo un largo rato configurando su computadora para evitar aquellos odiosos problemas técnicos y se contactó con Russ para organizarse con los horarios de los juegos que jugarían como por supuesto contactar a cada uno de los integrantes del 'Late Night Crew' como de otros que los acompañarían; todo iba de maravilla ya que se sentía muy relajado y con ganas de pasar un buen tiempo con sus amigos cuando tocaron a su puerta.

-Shit! –exclamó con desagrado ya que recordó ese pequeño detalle llamado 'Pewdiepie'

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Russ desde su llamada en Skype.

-Tengo que…arreglar algo, ahora vuelvo –dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento sin despojarse de sus audífonos.

-Pero ya vamos a comenzar –trató de detenerlo, estaba bastante curioso por el comportamiento tan extraño de su amigo.

-Empieza con Red y configuraré el video para que salga en lo que regreso –añadió para ponerse en espera en Skype, quitarse los audífonos y salir de su habitación claro tomando a su gato quien lo molestaba habitualmente en su transmisión, justo cuando salió se topó con Pewds quien trataba de asomarse a su habitación-¿Qué quieres? –pregunto confundido Cry al cerrar la puerta atrás de él y dejo al gato en el suelo.

-Bueno quería saber si… ¿podría usar tu internet un rato? –preguntó algo tímido, no quería ser una molestia para su amigo pero realmente necesitaba revisar unas cosas para ver lo que la gente estaba diciendo de su desaparición tan extraña y misteriosa, he ahí su gran urgencia.

-Ah…sí, claro –el americano volteó a todos lados buscando papel y pluma para darle la contraseña de su internet, justo en una de las pequeñas mesas del corredor lo encontró así que lo escribió muy rápido y se lo entregó- Listo –estaba muy distraído y algo nervioso.

-Gracias Cry, lamento molestarte –sonrió ligeramente Félix para darse la vuelta y meterse a su habitación, Cry suspiró largamente tratando de relajarse antes de volver a la transmisión.

-¿Y bien? –pregunto Russ mientras los demás estaban en otra conversación, el castaño se puso sus audífonos y se relajó en su cómoda silla donde estaría sentado.

-Hey, todo está bien –respondió con un tono relajado para comenzar a introducirse en la plática

-Creo que Cry fue al baño antes de comenzar la transmisión –dijo junto con una suave risa Spoon.

-No quiero tener que hacerlos esperar mucho –rió ligeramente para acceder al primer juego que jugarían y ese era Worms Revolution.

-En fin, juguemos ya de una vez –añadió Russ para darle ánimo a los demás.


	10. Chapter 10

Lamento no haber subido capítulo estos días pero mi lap tenía muchísimos problemas y tuvo que formatearla, por poco no guardo mi fanfiction D: como ya llevo avanzada la historia pues tenía mucho miedo de no guardarla pero todo salió bien :), espero sus comentarios :D. Que tengan una excelente semana ;)

Capítulo 10

Cry pidió la pizza durante la transmisión mientras comenzaban a jugar Worms, durante algunas ocasiones especiales en los livestream tenían ciertas reglas acerca del "Drinking game" para quedar completamente ebrios cosa que era divertido para cada uno de los integrantes del 'Late Night Crew' como a los espectadores y ese día no era la excepción, llevaban casi una hora jugando que en cuanto Cry logró escuchar el timbre de la puerta su estómago rugió de hambre por lo que aviso a sus amigos que su pizza había llegado así que cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación dispuesto a ir por ella se escuchó claramente el grito del sueco avisando que iría para no molestarlo como a la vez el ruido de su puerta abriéndose, fue una milésima de segundo en que se quedaron viendo fijamente, cruzando miradas en silencio que fueron interrumpidas por los comentarios de uno de los amigos del castaño.

-¿Qué fue eso? –pregunto Scott totalmente curioso mientras los demás guardaban silencio; fue en ese momento en que Cry se dio cuenta que aún tenía los auriculares puestos como también el micrófono seguía encendido por lo tanto era demasiado probable que se hubiera escuchado la voz de Pewds durante el livestream.

-No es nada –dijo rápidamente pensando en algo como coartada- tengo familia aquí –justo al momento de decir esas palabras miró como el extranjero se aguantaba la risa para ir corriendo a la puerta principal -me llamó porque creo que llegó la pizza –esa última palabra la dijo con euforia.

-¡Oh cierto!, se nos estaba olvidando la pizza –agregó Russ como olvidando el detalle que sucedió

-Iré por ella –agregó Red

-Bueno yo igual –vió su oportunidad Cry para irse cuando logró escuchar

-¿Algún primo tuyo? por qué no era tu hermano y es extraño –dijo Scott

-Para mí también es extraño –agregó Minx pero ignoró eso y salió de su habitación cerrando la puerta.

Fue hacia la cocina.

-¡¿Qué diablos fue eso?! –sonó muy furioso Cry justo cuando se topó con Pewds ya devorando un pedazo de pizza.

-Lo siento, no pensé que tuvieras la puerta de tu habitación abierta y pues grite para que tú no te molestaras a ir por ella–acotó volviendo a morder un pedazo así que con la boca llena agregó- aparte tengo muchísima hambre.

-Cierto, lo siento –dijo Cry algo apenado y miró a Pewds quien devoraba ese pedazo, se le había olvidado por completo que no habían comido nada desde que regresaron de jugar Gotcha, su enojo lo distrajo de todo y se sentía un poco mal ante eso.

-Está deliciosa –exclamó y el americano sonrió ligeramente

-Ok, me serviré un poco pero no vuelvas a hacer ruido ¿ok?–el sueco asintió y sin perder tiempo Cry se sirvió en un plato, regresó junto con sus amigos quienes seguían platicando –Regrese, lo siento –se disculpó para darle una mordida a la rebanada de pizza.

-Hey Cry justo hablábamos del comentario que dijo Minx hace rato –añadió Jund

-¿De cuál? –pregunto curioso arreglando todo para el siguiente juego

-Dije que esa voz me era demasiado familiar, pensé por un momento que era Pewds quien estaba en tu casa hahaha- todos los demás amigos de Cry se unieron a la risa contagiosa de Minx, por su parte el americano realmente estaba algo nervioso por sentirse descubierto pero para evitar eso tuvo que seguir fingiendo así que río junto con sus amigos levemente.

-Eso es estúpido –añadió sonriendo pero dentro de él estaba al borde del precipicio.

-Bueno puedo imaginar ciertas cosas haha –agregó Minx

-Ya todos ¿podemos continuar con los juegos? –pregunto Russ con un tono cansado para cortar aquella conversación.

-Espera, Cry ¿Sabías que hace días no se sabe nada de Pewds? –le preguntó Spoon con un tono interesado, el castaño tuvo que inhalar profundamente antes de contestar esa pregunta con su perfecto tono desinteresado.

-No lo sabía –mordió su pizza y mientras la masticaba Minx acotó

-Ni yo lo sabía, ¿te sorprende? –le pregunto a Spoon

-Algo, solo quería saber si Cry sabía algo de esa desaparición, es su amigo.

-Como todo mundo sabe he estado bastante inactivo estos días –guardo silencio para servirse jugo de naranja en un vaso que ya tenía en su escritorio- no diré las razones pero aunque Pewds sea mi amigo no he hablado con él así que whatever –se agachó para abrir uno de sus cajones y sacar esa botella de vodka que tenía guardada para esta ocasión especial, se sirvió y le dio un trago

-En fin, sigamos jugando por favor –volvió a interrumpir Russ tratando de olvidar el tema y retomando la importancia de la transmisión que eran los videojuegos.

Terminaron de comer pizza mientras jugaban por horas como a la vez bebían alcohol, justo antes de las 5 de la mañana ya solo quedaban Russ y Cry en el livestream, hablaban de cualquier cosa mientras el castaño jugaba solo.

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya a dormir –añadió Russ con un tono exhausto.

-Quédate un rato más, aún no terminamos esto –dijo Cry, en su tono de voz ya se le notaba que estaba realmente ebrio por lo que Russ le contestó

-Amigo será mejor que tú te vayas a dormir, lo necesitas ya que al rato seguro tendrás una horrible jaqueca –Cry suspiró largamente y quitó el juego

-Ok, te haré caso aunque no tenga mucho sueño –contestó

-Estás loco, descansa –concluyó

-Igual tú –se despidió de Russ mientras la pantalla ya estaba en negro –bien chicos me retiro, descansen y que tengan un buen día….bye –concluyó y terminó de grabar, se estiró de los brazos para dejar de sentirse tenso como también le dio el último sorbo a su bebida; se encaminó a la cocina para dejar las cosas que había utilizado como para checar si tenía más jugo de piña pero desgraciadamente esa era la última botella por lo que no tuvo de otra más que servirse el vodka totalmente solo, justo cuando estaba a punto de darle el primer sorbo cuando Pewds entró a la cocina

-No pensé que seguirías despierto –dijo pero Cry lo ignoró por completo para sentir como el vodka ardía por su garganta- ¿Estás bebiendo? –pregunto tomando la botella de vodka –wow –terminó de exclamar al ver que ya estaba a la mitad.

-Sólo un poco Pewds, sólo un poco–por fin habló Cry aunque con un tono cansado –lo suficiente como para ponerme estúpido –sonrió divertido.

-Estás realmente ebrio –expresó con sorpresa el sueco levantando una ceja, jamás pensó encontrar a su amigo en esta situación, había escuchado que se ponía en ese estado pero era diferente verlo en persona.

-Ni tanto, ni tanto así que cállate, no eres mi madre –el americano hizo una ademán con sus manos como signo de que dejara de hablar y dio unos cuantos pasos para salir de la cocina pensando en que lo hacía perfectamente bien cosa que no era verdad ya que se tambaleaba un poco.

-¿Seguro que estarás bien? –pregunto Félix sonando preocupado, él estaba bastante lúcido ya que no tenía nada de sueño debido al jet lag.

-Lo estaré, tú vete a dormir –ordenó sin querer Cry pensando que lo mejor era que lo dejara en paz, no quería tener ningún contacto con él sintiéndose de esa manera.

-Realmente no tengo mucho sueño –le contestó rápidamente mientras veía como su amigo caminaba hasta llegar a su habitación, se detuvo un momento antes de abrir la puerta analizando las palabras del rubio.

-Ni yo tengo sueño –le dijo para voltear a ver el azul claro de sus ojos- estoy demasiado ebrio –añadió llevándose una de sus manos a su cabeza como si le doliera, entrecerraba y abría sus ojos.

-Ya te lo había dicho –sonrió con dulzura el extranjero para seguirse mirando cada uno recargado en la puerta de su habitación

-¿Te enteraste de lo que la gente está diciendo de ti? –fue bastante directo Cry con esa pregunta, Félix lo miró detenidamente.

-Si ya leí algunos comentarios, ¿cómo lo sabes tú? –le devolvió la pregunta sonando curioso por lo que Cry comenzó a deslizarse sobre la puerta hasta quedar sentado en el suelo con las piernas flexionadas y con sus muslos pegados a su abdomen, recargando su espalda en la puerta.

-Me lo dijo Spoon ahorita que estábamos en el livestream- se miraron en silencio en lo que Pewds se sentó al igual que el americano- la gente piensa que estás muerto –agregó con una risa bastante estrepitosa contagiando al sueco

-Créeme que sí lo piensan –añadió mientras reían juntos- si pudieras leer todos los comentarios tan estúpidos que dicen ahí –hizo una pausa para dejar que el americano riera sin descaro para luego seguir hablando- dicen que me secuestraron una parvada de patos, que mejor deje los videojuegos para regresar a mi hábitat, puras idioteces acerca de patos.

-Nunca lograré…entender….por qué te comparan con patos –trato de decir pero la risa no lo dejaba en paz, en parte era por el alcohol que tenía dentro de él.

-Ni siquiera yo lo entiendo –dijo Pewds encogiéndose de hombros mientras el castaño estaba cruzado de brazos debido al dolor que ya le estaba provocando la risa.- no me parezco a los patos ¿o sí?

-Creo que…un poco –dijo ya un poco más relajado- tengo sed –exclamó como lo suelen hacer los niños chiquitos cuando requieren de algo y no está a su alcance.

-Ve por algo de tomar –sugirió el sueco sin dejar de mirarlo, Cry trató de incorporarse pero era tanto su malestar que no pudo hacerlo

-Mejor tú, no me puedo levantar de aquí –confesó con una ligera risa

-Que inútil eres –exclamó Félix con molestia fingida, se levantó del suelo para ir hacia la cocina pensando en traerle algo para bajarle el malestar cuando Cry lo detuvo tomando su mano agarrándolo desprevenido, ni siquiera se lo hubiera imaginado.

-Tráeme más vodka, la necesito –pidió corriendo el tono de voz sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, al principio Pewds pensó que no sería muy buena idea ponerlo más ebrio de lo que ya estaba pero al sentir la calidez de su mano sintió que estando así podría ver que tan desinhibido podría ser.

-Lo que quieras –sonrió con calidez yendo a la cocina, tomó la botella para llevársela –toma –se la entregó aunque Cry cuando la tomó en su mano derecha miró a Pewds bastante confundido.

-¿Y el vaso?

-¡Por favor!, no lo necesitas–se la arrebató de sus manos para darle un trago a la botella sin tanto problema, luego se la devolvió para sentarse a su lado –no eres una chica.

-En efecto no lo soy –la tomó con su mano pero antes de darle el sorbo agregó- pero no me gusta ser asqueroso como tú –sonrió divertido ante eso e hizo la misma acción del sueco –me encanta el vodka –exclamó sintiendo como se deslizaba por su garganta

-Lo sé, la cerveza nunca ha sido de tu agrado y prefieres tomar bebidas de chica –comenzó a reír al declarar eso de su amigo aunque el americano no se inmuto- son varias coincidencias de chicas que estoy comenzando a pensar que eres una.

-Fuck you Pewds, tengo pene te lo aseguro –dijo arrugando la nariz de lo molesto del comentario que le había hecho el sueco mientras que él seguía riendo.

-Si ya lo sé…-dijo corriendo la voz y mirando hacia otro lado pensando en que el castaño no se daría cuenta de su comentario pero no fue así.

-¿Qué? –dijo sonando sorprendido

-Nada, no dije nada –se cruzó de brazos sin mirarlo

-Te escuché Pewds, estoy ebrio pero no sordo

-Si escuchaste ¿por qué me preguntas? –musitó con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro sin dejar de mirarlo, como ambos estaban sentados juntos era un poco más tensa la situación entre los dos así que Cry decidió olvidar el comentario de su amigo

-Ok, olvídalo –miró hacia otro lado para volver a beber de la botella


	11. Chapter 11

Es semana 'Pewdiecry' y la verdad estoy muy emocionada x3 así que espero que les guste este capítulo :) poco a poco se van descubriendo aquellos sentimientos escondidos. Tengan un muy bonito día :3

Capítulo 11

Pewds tomó una gran bocanada de aire parecido a un bostezo.

-Si tienes sueño puedes dejarme aquí –comentó pero sin verlo- no me importa dormir en el frío suelo del pasillo.

-No es sueño –reafirmó y el americano asintió como aprobando lo que había dicho -¿Por qué no me miras?, desde que llegué te siento tan tenso cuando trato de hablarte y me corres la mirada.

-No es cierto –lo negó aún sin tener una mirada hacia él.

-Claro que sí

-No –suspiró hondamente para pensar que más decir- yo cuando hablo no suelo ver mucho a las personas, enfoco mi mirada a otra cosa y me pasa con todos no es que sea solo lo haga contigo –volvió a mirarlo –así soy yo simplemente.

-¿Seguro? –pregunto alzando una de sus cejas.

-Sí, joder Pewds –hizo los ojos en blanco para bajar la mirada y verse los dedos de sus manos, sentía que el extranjero era a veces demasiado molesto.

-¿Una competencia de miradas para ver quién gana Cry? –sugirió con sarcasmo el rubio sin poder aguantarse la risa pero el americano simplemente dijo en voz baja.

-Idiota.-

-Estoy bromeando Cry, lo siento –dijo entre risas y tratando de calmarse- no pensé que fueras así

-¿Cómo? –sonó serio.

-Muy serio, sin tanto sentido del humor por qué Cry somos amigos no estás hablando con un desconocido –explicó el sueco quitándole la botella al castaño.

-Tengo sentido del humor pero también mis momentos de seriedad, de madurez –añadió dejando a Félix bastante sorprendido.

-Uy lo siento Cry, yo a mis 23 años aún no lo he hecho –volteó hacia otro lado con una actitud de enfado en el tono con el que dijo esa frase.

-Perdóname Pewds no es que lo haya dicho con esa intención pero simplemente yo soy así aunque en mis videos se piense que soy de otra manera, soy un hombre muy reservado en mis asuntos personales y pensamientos así que discúlpame –sonó sincero para voltear a mirarlo cuando Félix hizo lo mismo.

-Está bien Cry –dijo sonando tranquilo y regalándole una sonrisa, él vio claramente cuando su amigo se ruborizó un poco más de lo que ya estaba ante ese cruce de miradas y como nuevamente corrió la mirada por lo que trató de no reír ante su acción.

-¿Qué hora será?, parece que aún no ha amanecido –preguntó el americano por lo que Pewds miró la hora que marcaba su reloj.

-Son las 6 de la mañana –volteó a verlo para comprobar si seguía lúcido ya que él ya se sentía un poco cansado.

-Ok, gracias –se quitó sus lentes para poder tallarse los ojos.

-Déjame verte sin lentes -pidió Pewds.

-No –respondió sin dudarlo Cry mientras seguía tapando su rostro con sus manos

-¡Oh vamos! –insistió

-No, olvídalo, confórmate con que deje que me vieras en persona –se puso los lentes pero con la mirada en el suelo.

-Por favor –suplicó acercándose a él para quitarle los lentes y fue cuando el americano lo empujó para quitárselo de encima

-Pewds es lo mismo con lentes o sin lentes, deja de joder- sonó molesto cruzándose de brazos.

-Ok, no insistiré más –suspiró hondamente para que la seriedad los embargara.

Parecía como si pudieran quedarse todo el tiempo del mundo ahí sentados, como si el tiempo no transcurriera ni el sueño llegara a sus cuerpos, estaban sumergidos en sus pensamientos y deseos cuando Cry sin pensarmusitó.

-Hahaha…no puedo creer que haya recordado aquel…-cerró la boca antes de poder terminar la frase justo a tiempo, el rubio volteó a verlo confundido- no es nada, olvídalo…es una estupidez –se aclaró la garganta tratando de alejar aquel recuerdo en el auto de Pewds sin poder eliminar esa pregunta en su cabeza '¿Sería el momento preciso para hablar de lo que pasó hace casi 2 años?, volteó a verlo tan perdido en sus pensamientos como él lo estaba '¿Se acordará de lo que paso? O ¿acaso con el pasar de los años era algo que había desechado por completo?' - ¿En qué piensas?-fue directo al preguntar.

-En Marzia –aclaró el sueco sin ninguna pizca de duda, fue aquel nombre que retumbó en la cabeza del americano cortando el momento que estaban pasando, la frialdad había regresado en él como el vacío en su mirada.

-Deberías… de hablar con Marzia y regresar a Suecia –le propuso sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos de Félix, se veía bastante agotado.

-Ya lo hice –respondió rascándose la cabeza con la mano poniéndose cabizbajo

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Le dije que estoy en Florida pero que regresaré a Suecia en unos días, no lo tomó a mal parece que la idea de estar distanciados mejorará nuestra relación–explicó sereno

-¿Le dijiste que estás conmigo?- Pewds sonrió con dulzura y asintió levemente- ¡demonios! –negó con la cabeza el castaño ante su exclamación - ¿No dirá nada verdad?

-No, tranquilo –agregó haciendo los ojos en blanco provocando que Cry suspirará hondamente; sentía la necesidad de romper el silencio por aquella pregunta que se había surgido en su cabeza tenía que ser escupida así que este era el momento para hacerlo.

-¿La extrañas? –la pregunta hecha por el chico de anteojos hizo que Pewds se pusiera alerta, volvió su mirada azulada hacia él que lo miraba con detenimiento con ese rubor en sus mejillas producido por el alcohol; Félix no lo pensó demasiado él sabía lo que sentía.

-Sí, la extraño –respondió algo apenado

-Lo sabía –musitó Cry corriendo la mirada y suspirando profundamente

-¿Cómo?

-Te vez bastante perdido aquí, al principio no sabía si era porque no la pasaras bien aquí o más bien conmigo pero siempre pensé que era por ella –volvieron a quedarse en silencio por un pequeño momento, Pewds lo miraba sin miedo pero Cry jugaba sus dedos en el suelo como tratando de expresar algo más, cosa que hizo- será mejor que te vayas pronto con ella, se necesitan –completo mirándolo con tristeza lo que inquietaba al sueco, él podía sentir como a su amigo le dolía que hablaran de ese tema, tal vez era una exageración pero lo sentía tan triste ante esto que no tuvo de otra más que hablar claramente.

-Cry… ¿Qué es lo que realmente sientes? –pregunto sin titubear manteniendo su mirada fija ante la nada.

-¿De qué?

-Sobre todo esto…bueno sobre… tu y yo –con esfuerzo pudo completar la frase y sus miradas se cruzaron, el americano suspiró profundamente para correr la mirada.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando Pewds –rodó los ojos tratando de evitar esa mirada azulada.

-Sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando Cry- le dijo rápidamente dejándolo sin palabras, era completamente obvio que Cry lo recordaba aun estando ebrio.

-No, no lo sé –mintió aunque muy dentro de él se sentía contento por saber que él lo mantenía presente.

-¿No recuerdas nada? –pregunto acercándose a él sigilosamente

-Pewds- regresó su mirada azulada a la de su compañero- te puedo jurar que no sé de qué diablos me estás hablando –lo miró a los ojos con firmeza, para el sueco enterarse de esa revelación lo dejaba absorto como a la vez ligeramente herido.

-Ok… está bien –dijo soltando un suspiro volteando hacia otra dirección, su cuerpo ya estaba más cerca de donde estaba el castaño- estás demasiado ebrio como para acordarte o realmente no estás pensando muy bien las cosas.

-Hmm…tal vez –agregó mirando hacia al frente cerrando los ojos por el cansancio cuando sintió como unas manos se posaron sobre sus mejillas e inmediatamente abrió sus ojos encontrándose con el rostro del rubio -¿Qué estás haciendo? –puso sus manos sobre su pecho tratando de empujarlo pero no tenía fuerzas para lograrlo.

-Yo sólo quiero que recuerdes… -intentó explicar Félix acercando sus labios a los del americano pero éste corrió su rostro bajando la mirada justo un momento antes de que pudiera besarlo.

-No hagas esto por favor –pidió con un hilo de voz

-Cry…

-Por favor, no lo hagas –ahora sonó como una súplica para el sueco así que soltó su rostro para sentarse frente a él sintiéndose derrotado.

-¿Por qué?

-No me gusta –respondió sinceramente hiriendo al otro, jamás pensó que eso sintiera su amigo ante eso ya que en su vago recuerdo parecía que era lo contrario.

-¿No te gusta?

-No.

-¿Por qué no te gusta?

-Por qué…-guardo silencio antes de continuar, tenía que recuperar el aliento- tienes novia –concluyó para dirigir su mirada a la del extranjero aunque su cabello tapara ligeramente su rostro, jamás pensó que eso fuera la verdadera razón.

-Pero Cry…

-Tú… la tienes a ella y la amas, todo mundo lo sabe mientras que yo…-cerró sus labios, realmente estaba siendo totalmente sincero y eso le sorprendía al sueco- …no tengo a nadie, estoy solo y no es que me sienta mal por eso sino que me gusta estarlo, yo no necesito a nadie más por ahora pero… no puedo.

-¿No puedes qué Cry? –Félix se acercó un poco a su amigo buscando su mano –la última vez que nos vimos me pediste que me fuera y yo aún no estaba con Marzia, ¿por qué?

-Sólo olvídalo –desvió su mirada para bostezar

-Cry dímelo, sé totalmente sincero conmigo –exigió saber el rubio poniendo su mano sobre la de su amigo

-¿Para qué? –se miraron a los ojos congelando todo a su alrededor- ya no tiene sentido hacerlo, ya no hay razón Félix –esas últimas palabras las dijo con un hilo de voz que apenas fue audible para el sueco quien sin pensarlo esbozó

-Es que yo…-se detuvo antes de concluir porque el americano quitó su mano de la suya y se levantó del suelo con todas sus fuerzas, acomodó su cabello hacia atrás descubriendo su rostro.

-Quiero dormir ya que no me siento bien, buenas noches Pewds –añadió y le dio la espalda para abrir su recámara

-Cry…-lo llamó pero hizo caso omiso cerrando la puerta atrás de él.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

El despertador de Cry sonó varias veces por lo que a la sexta vez que sonó no tuvo remedio más que darle un gran golpe con su puño para apagarlo sin levantarse de la cama.

-¡Fuck you despertador! –exclamó fastidiado sintiendo presión en su cabeza provocando que llevara sus manos a ella, tenía una horrible jaqueca que cualquier sonido le molestaba hasta la luz del sol por lo que decidió envolverse en las sábanas de su cama- quiero morirme –agregó cerrando sus ojos- no volveré a beber así jamás –acentuó esa última palabra para tomar las fuerzas suficientes para levantarse con mucha flojera, fue a darse una ducha para quitarse ese malestar y al terminar de cambiarse se encaminó a la cocina para prepararse algo de desayunar cuando sintió esa tranquilidad tan extraña y era porque nadie estaba molestándolo -¿Pewds? –lo llamó pero no obtuvo respuesta- ¿Pewds dónde estás? –preguntó acercándose a su recámara y encontrando la puerta semi abierta así que tocó dos veces- ¿puedo pasar?

-Claro –respondió el sueco, el castaño se introdujo a la recámara viéndolo frente a su laptop sobre la cama, portaba unas bermudas y camisa beige, no tenía zapatos y ya había algo de desorden con sus cosas puesto que su maleta estaba en el suelo como algunos otros artículos personales.

-¿No vas a desayunar? –fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar y sabía que era algo estúpido.

-Ya lo hice –respondió secamente sin quitar la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo, se veía muy concentrado en algo importante pero eso también contribuía a que usaba sus lentes de mica negra al estilo 'hipster'.

-Cierto, ya es muy tarde –acotó Cry mirando el reloj del despertador de Félix que marcaban las 3 de la tarde- ya ni siquiera es desayuno... hmmm, bueno se me hizo tan extraño que estés tan callado aquí pero…ya me voy.

-Ok –agregó y el americano no entendía la actitud que estaba tomando el rubio, lo sentía indiferente como a la vez fastidiado así que no quiso incomodarlo más y salió de la habitación para prepararse algo de comer como tomarse algo para la jaqueca.

Cuando terminó fue de regreso a su recámara para arreglarla ya que ayer había hecho un gran desastre debido a su terrible estado lo que lo llevó a recordar ciertas cosas de la transmisión, eran vagos los recuerdos que juraba que había tenido una plática con Pewds más no estaba del todo seguro, se preguntó si a eso se debía su extraño comportamiento hacia él por lo que sintió que era mejor arreglar todo este malentendido de una vez, se acercó a su habitación llevándose la sorpresa de que estaba hablando con Marzia.

-Lo sé nena y me alegra tanto que hayas hablado con tus padres para poder irnos a vivir a Italia –Cry se mantuvo en completo silencio- es magnífico que hayan aceptado y más dejarnos vivir en su casa….hahaha si, sólo necesitamos una mudanza y todo quedará completamente listo para irnos….ahá… ¿irme directo a Italia?, es decir que ya no regresaría a Suecia sino que… es una excelente idea nena pero debo hablar con mis padres y despedirme así que por que no empacas todo para que cuando regrese nada más tengamos esa plática e irnos…-al parecer la conversación seguiría pero Cry no quiso escuchar más, regresó a su habitación para continuar con lo que estaba haciendo dejando su mente en blanco, una enorme sorpresa se llevó al encontrar un videojuego que no había jugado ni siquiera probado en su Xbox 360 por lo que salió hacia la sala para poder jugar un poco, eso seguramente lo distraería pensó.

Fueron unos cuántos minutos los que pasaron hasta que esa singular voz se hizo presente justo atrás de donde estaba sentado en el sofá.

-¿Me buscabas? –

-Hmm…no, ¿por qué?

-Juro que te vi frente a mi puerta hace rato, pensé que me buscabas por algo –esa declaración hizo que Cry se maldijera así mismo, tuvo que volver a inventar una coartada.

-Oh si, quería preguntarte algo pero como te vi hablando por teléfono no quise interrumpirte así que olvídalo –musitó con un tono desinteresado para concentrarse en el nuevo juego que sin lugar a dudas jugaría.

-¿Qué estás jugado? –Félix se sentó a su lado tomando la carátula del videojuego para responderse a él mismo esa pregunta- ¿Nier?

-Sip –respondió secamente sin dejar de jugarlo.

-Se ve interesante, bueno es el estilo de videojuegos que te gusta jugar –aclaró el sueco pero su amigo lo ignoró por completo, se quedó en silencio escuchando como Cry se quejaba al no poder derrotar a sus enemigos cuando de pronto escuchó aquella pregunta.-Entonces… ¿Qué querías preguntarme?

-¿De qué?

-Cuando fuiste a mi habitación hace rato –en ese momento Cry volteó a ver a su amigo a sus ojos azules que seguían escondidos por las gafas de mica negra casi como las suyas, rebobino las cosas tratando de recordar todo lo que se dijo en aquella posible plática pero fue sin éxito.

-Yo… lo olvide –añadió una risa a su respuesta para regresar su mirada a la tele y seguir jugando.

-Hmmm…. Ok, como digas –contestó el sueco para retirarse de ahí yendo a su habitación cuando se dio cuenta que no le dijo aquello importante por lo que iba a verlo- por cierto Cry…

-¿Qué?

-Me regreso a Suecia en unos días –aviso provocando que Cry nuevamente volteara a verlo

-No que ¿2 semanas? –le recordó con sarcasmo lo que le había dicho el primer día que llegó a su casa.

-Lo sé, es estúpido y me disculpo por eso pero tengo que regresar ya que si me iré a vivir con Marzia a Italia –explicó con una sonrisa y como el americano ya lo había escuchado sólo percibió los residuos de aquel trago amargo que había pasado.

-¡Qué bien!, me alegro por ti Pewds –le regaló una sonrisa ante el tono de entusiasmo para volver a voltear hacia la pantalla y continuar jugando, se sentía tan falso por todo lo que decía pero así tenía que ser.

-Bueno, agradezco tu hospitalidad al dejarme aquí pero bueno ya pronto me iré y tu vida será como antes, justo como querías ¿no? –dejo al aire esa acusación sin buscar una respuesta de su amigo así que regresó a su habitación, Cry siguió jugando perdiéndose en el tiempo sin inundarse de pensamientos estúpidos hasta que escuchó como sonaba su celular, tuvo que correr de la sala a su recámara para poder contestar.

-¿Si?

-Cry creo que debemos hablar de lo de ayer

-¿Qué paso ayer? –hizo los ojos en blanco para dejarse caer sobre su cómodo sillón en su habitación, se puso a pensar en que más tonterías pudo haber dicho o sucedido ayer mientras estaba en ese estado

-¿Puedes hablar? –pregunto Russ con un tono misterioso en su voz, Cry le dio la vuelta a su silla para poder checar que en efecto la puerta de Pewds yacía cerrada así que solo tuvo que empujar la suya para que todo estuviera entre las 4 paredes de su habitación.

-Yup.

-Bueno… estoy un poco loco tal vez pero… puedo jurar que Pewdiepie está en tu casa –en ese momento el americano se quedó absorto, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y casi se ahoga ante esa revelación.


	13. Chapter 13

En efecto Jassi, Russ es una pieza clave en esta fanfic como a la vez lo es Marzia :O, me alegra mucho que te guste :3 y pues no había actualizado por que estaba ocupada :/ pero hoy subiré éste :), claro que eres especial *-*, muchas gracias por leer x3 e igual se te quiere y aprecia n_n

Capítulo 13

El americano tosía con fuerza.

-Cálmate Cry no le diré a nadie.

-¿P-pe-pero como…

-Estás actuando muy extraño desde hace 2 días es obvio que él está ahí, complicando tu vida –completo lo que dejo confundido al castaño

-Espera… ¿complicándome la vida?, Russ mi vida ya es lo bastante complicada como para pensar que esto lo está empeorando- exhaló hondamente- mira…él solo llegó a mi casa porque necesitaba unas pequeñas vacaciones para arreglar las cosas con su novia pero ya se va en unos días y lo único malo es que me desequilibró mis planes, nada más así que no sé la razón por la que dijiste eso –explico Cry relajando su respiración.

-Eres mi amigo y te conozco muy bien, sé que él no te hace nada bien y mucho menos en el estado que estabas antes de que llegara.

-Hablas de mi pequeño trance de ¿depresión?

-Te he dicho que no es depresión –rectificó

-Ya sé, sólo estúpidas ganas de no hacer nada pero por dios Russ él no está haciendo eso, yo estoy bien –mintió nuevamente.

Russ suspiró.

-¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos a esa convención o lo que haya sido de videojuegos hace 2 años?- le recordó su gran amigo dejándolo totalmente vago en ese recuerdo…

_Esa mirada de azul eléctrico se dirigía hacia la calle que daba el hotel donde se estaban hospedando, hacía un caluroso clima en Los Ángeles, California pero estaba tan acostumbrado al clima de Florida que no se sentía ni siquiera molesto por el calor, ni siquiera una pizca de sudor tenía en su frente sino que se sentía completamente relajado en ese sentido._

_-Es una jodida mala idea el haber venido –exclamó sin dejar de mirar a través de la ventana con toda la intención de que lo escuchara su buen amigo Russ._

_-Será divertido créeme –bufó- no lo veas por la gran cantidad de gente que habrá sino por la increíble inmensidad de descuentos en los videojuegos o en los artículos de colección –Cry volteó a verlo acostado en la cama leyendo un libro – ¡Será grandioso!- terminó exclamando emocionado y el americano regresó su mirada a la ventana_

_-Por una parte se ve que será divertido pero no lo sé Russ, tengo un ligero y tonto presentimiento…_

_-Cry por favor, habrá millones de personas que pasarás desapercibido, es claro que tus pocos seguidores en Youtube no están investigando todo sobre ti, eso solo sucedería si fueras famoso o algo por el estilo._

_-Es decir…nunca –concluyó con una pequeña risa divertida analizando las personas que transitaban por ahí cuando al voltear a ver a Russ ya había cerrado el libro que estaba leyendo y se dirigía a la puerta de salida-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó el americano para tomar algo de beber en el pequeño mini bar que estaba en el cuarto de hotel, tenía sed de una bebida energética._

_-Iré a mi cuarto de hotel para darme un buen baño e irnos en un rato ¿ok? –Cry asintió- aprovecha para llamarle a tu mamá o a Jacy hahaha._

_-Idiota- exclamó su compañero frunciendo el ceño por su comentario al haberle recordado a Jacy su ex-novia, Russ salió de su recámara para darle la oportunidad a Cry de recostarse sobre la cama, se sentía tan cansado por el viaje pese a que no fue muy largo pero se debía a su falta de ánimos; según Russ el viaje a Los Ángeles era una buena idea para poder despejarse de sus problemas en casa aunque realmente no lo sentía de esa manera ya que preferiría quedarse todo el día en su recámara jugando algún videojuego, justo al enfocar su mirada al ventilador del techo que estaba dando vueltas deseó que este viaje le trajera alguna esperanza de sentirse diferente._

_-_Si… -dijo Cry con un hilo de voz

-Esa vez en la que planeamos esa estúpida idea para acercarnos a él.-musitó provocando que el americano exhalara hondamente trayendo algunas partes de ese recuerdo.

_-Cry espera tengo una mejor idea, que tal si nos acercamos a Pewds para charlar un poco y nos burlamos de él, debe ya estar algo mal por tanto alcohol –sugirió Russ y Cry suspiró_

_-Tengo sueño –concluyó y su compañero frunció el ceño- siento que es demasiado arriesgado hacer eso, si me reconoce por mi voz estoy jodido_

_-Mañana no se acordará –añadió Russ con una sonrisa traviesa._

_-Hmmm…No sé –dudó._

_-Oh vamos Cry solo será por diversión –insistió- ni te conoce muy bien solo has cruzado unas cuantas palabras con él en sus pequeñas conversaciones por Skype,¿Tú crees que podría acordarse de ti?, es obvio que no._

_-Bueno tienes razón –estiró sus brazos mientras en su cabeza se convencía de lo que haría- Pero… ¿Qué tal si no esta tan ebrio como pensamos?_

_-Lo estará –musitó aun con esa sonrisa persuasiva, el ojiazul hizo los ojos en blanco para levantarse de su asiento como aceptando a la idea lo que entusiasmo más a su amigo; ambos caminaron a través de la gente para llegar a donde se encontraba el sueco que estaba bebiendo cerveza en solitario, admirando las chicas que pasaban a su lado o viendo a los demás gamers que él podía distinguir._

_-Hey, tú eres ¿pewdiepie? –preguntó Russ con sarcasmo y disfrazado de emoción mientras que Cry estaba justo atrás de él mirando a su alrededor._

_-Oh hey, si lo soy ¿has visto mis videos en youtube? –pregunto emocionado, increíble o no era la primera vez que alguien se acercaba con el sueco para preguntarle si realmente era él._

_-Eh…si- sonrió- mi nombre es Jacob y mi amigo es Christopher –se presentó Russ con otro nombre como a Cry, justo cuando Pewds y Cry entrelazaron miradas el sueco sonrió._

_-Tú fuiste el chico que sabía dónde estaban los baños –le recordó con una sonrisa divertida al recordar como lo había conocido anteriormente en la convención de videojuegos, por su parte Russ soltó una fuerte carcajada haciendo que Cry se apenara ligeramente y asintiera a la vez para darle la mano a Pewds._

_-Sí, lo soy –estrecharon sus manos sin dejar de fijar sus miradas, para Cry era algo sorprendente saber que estaba conociendo a su amigo ya que jamás pensó que pasaría por la enorme distancia que los separaba y porqué él jamás dejaría que alguien más le viera el rostro aunque estuviera seguro de que Pewds jamás se enteraría de su verdadera existencia._

-Cry, después de eso te vi tan cambiado, te volviste más serio de lo normal y…- no pudo continuar

-Es que yo estaba seguro que eso era una muy mala idea Russ pero de todos modos acepte seguir el juego y si estaba así después fue por Jacy, lo sabes –la metió en la conversación para zafarse de toda sospecha.

-En parte Cry pero sé que algo paso esa noche y tú no me lo quieres decir, somos amigos por eso lo intuyo –explicó haciendo que el americano se llevara su mano a su cien, meditó profundamente si debía confesárselo o no pero era preferible seguir callándolo ya que estaba seguro de que ya no tenía sentido.

-Eso fue hace demasiado tiempo Russ que ya no tiene importancia, como te lo dije aquella vez solo platicamos y nada más –concluyó para suspirar profundamente.

-Está bien –ambos guardaron silencio por un corto tiempo cuando Russ continuo- avísame cuando él se vaya de tu casa, realmente espero que sea pronto y que tu estés mejor ¿ok?

-Ok, gracias por no decir nada.

-Sabes que aunque no me lleve muy bien con él no te perjudicaría –añadió –cuídate Cry.

-Lo haré –ambos colgaron al mismo tiempo pero para el americano fue difícil no sentirse mal por no decirle a su mejor amigo lo que había pasado, él se había jurado que nunca le diría a nadie y lo mantendría así siempre.


End file.
